Two Worlds
by SiLvA-423
Summary: CHAPTER 13 UP Even though people live in two diffrent worlds and have two diffrent opinions love is strong enough to see past all that. In this case Draco and Ginny find out that it's true.....It has everything whacked on the journey from body swaping and
1. In the world of Virginia Weasley

Two Worlds

Most people see Virginia and Draco as two opposite people living in two different worlds, but nobody knows in side they have too much in common. After 6 years of Hogwarts for Draco and 5 for Ginny they finally realize but there might be more to it. one of my first fanfics please R&R!

chapter 1: The World Of Virginia Weasley

Disclaimer: Characters not mine :-( even though i want draco swings round a banana they all belong to J.K. Rowling but you might see some of me own characters.

"NO MUM I AM NOT GOING!" the teenaged girl with the flame coloured hair yelled slamming the door of her bedroom shut. She walked over to the tall mirror which hung up on the wall and stared at herself. In the reflection was none other than Virginia Weasley, with her famous freckles covering her face and her hair which had grown down to the bottom of her waist and became curly instead of straight since her first year at Hogwarts. Her big chocolate coloured eyes stared back at her with no life left in them. she straightened up her old 'Weird Sisters' T-shirt and sighed. she was fifteen now and had grown quite well since she was half way through puberty. She had curves in just the right place but tried to hide them with her baggy clothes she very much adored.

_'Why is life always cruel to me?'_ Virginia thought picking up a quidditch magazine she had been able to nick from her brother and threw herself on her bed. Right on cue her Mother Molly Weasley stormed into the room with her hands on her hips and lips pursed in a straight line.

"Virginia Weasley don't you storm off like that show some manners" Mrs Weasley snapped look very serious. Ginny (which she was usually called) loved her mum to pieces and she really didn't like seeing her so angry. It made her some what feel guilty but then again she had angered her.

"Sorry mum but I'm still refusing to go!!!" Ginny apologized putting down her magazine knowing there was going to be a 'talk'.

"You know how important these social gatherings of the ministry are to your father it really does make him happy." Her mothered lectured.

"So what has it got to do with me?"

"Well you need to get out more and your father loves the company." She continued." Bill and Charlie are out on Order of the phoenix business and Fred and George doing there own thing, Percy is ashamed of us and Ron is busy with Harry and Hermione you are the only one left Hun."

"Do I get any thing out of this!?, noooooo and this happens every time, you give me that lecture I feel sorry and end up going and boy don't I have the time of my life chatting to people who love show off how rich they are and how great they are in the Ministry." Ginny remarked rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on Ginny it can't be all that bad can it?"

"Oh yes it can!!" She winged in her childish voice. Her mum crossed over her arms and gave her her famous don't-act-like-that-your-being-a-spoiled-brat glare she very much despised. Ginny relaxed and breathed in slowly.

"Okay I'll go I'll be ready in a few minutes." Ginny gave in. Her mother just smiled and quietly walked out of the room closing the door slightly behind her. Ginny had done it again, she had given into her mother and ended up doing what she wanted, she HATED it. One thing that made her mother, she didn't like to make her unhappy because her mother always looked so stressed out. Being around boys all her life like Fred, George and Ron made her crack sometimes getting her all worked up. But then again being around all her brothers made her stronger in a way.

She was sometimes down cast, ignored ever since her brother became the best friend if the boy who lived. Rather the boy who loves to ignore. It was true she had quite a big crush on him the first year when he had saved her life down in the chamber of secrets. but him saving her just made her realize that he saved Ginny because he felt like it was a duty since he was the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort when he was a baby. Ginny was none other than a little sister to him so she had given up all hope of getting him. Her crush on him actually faded half way through the second year but people still look at her like she still does.

Ginny made her down stairs in one of her favored sleeveless dress robes. It was green in colour which made her chocolate eyes and flame hair stand out. The dress robe came down to the bottom of her knees, it was a low cut neck and it flowed out from the waist down. Her mother had sewn it and she had loved it. She had a pair of polished green heels to match and a silver plated necklace. Her hair was in a plain braid and no make up, she didn't want to look to posh for an occasion like this.

She entered the living room to wait for her dad to finish getting ready. On the biggest couch was Harry, Ron and Hermione whispering to each other like there was people trying eavesdrop. They were like the three musketeers plotting what evil they had to destroy next. Of course nobody was allowed to join their 'team'. Ginny didn't really care about trying to be there good friend. They noticed her come in and take a seat on one of the chairs.

"Hey Gin what are you all dressed up for aye going to one of dad's ministry gatherings?" Ron asked.

"No I'm not didn't mum tell your going instead of me because I'll be out on a date." Ginny lied.

"YOU'RE WHAT!!?!! WITH WHO!! you never told me and mum let you!!?! Your only 13 years old!!" Ron screamed going red. One thing Ginny loved about Ron was that she could easily anger him and he was so gullible. Ginny tried not to laugh as she racked her brain for a person she is supposingly was going out with.

"I'm fifteen brother dear if you weren't busy eyeing Hermione all the time (Hermione blushed) you would notice I do grow a year older each year like you, and I'm going with Draco Malfoy I'm sure you know the boy Ron." Ginny answered. To much of Ginny's surprise Harry turned around and said something instead of Ron who was about to jump at Ginny.

"Ginny you know how much we despise Malfoy He's done nothing but taunt you and your family since the first year, and need I remind you that he is the son of a Death Eater!!" Harry was actually serious about this. Ginny found it quite amusing. Her mother came in along side her father, which was nicely dressed in a nice dress robe himself.

"What is all this racket about." Mrs Weasley said eyeing Ron.

"Come on Ginny we're going to be late, sorry for keeping you waiting and thank you for coming with me." Mr. Weasley thanked. Ron eyed Ginny going the biggest shade of red. Ginny smiled and gave a simple nod at her dad. Soon her smile became a grin; she couldn't hold it any longer Ginny burst out laughing.

"Ron you should of seen the look on your face you know I wouldn't even think about going out with Draco Malfoy, and same with you Harry you looked so serious." Ginny was able to say between it fits of laughter.

"Ginny hurry and go with your father there's no time for this, I can't be bothered finding out what this was all about." Mrs. Weasley ordered. Ginny's laughter died down as she and her father picked up some floo powder. Her dad stepped in to, dropped the floo powder and bellowed out the words 'Ministry Of Magic Events Hall'. Ginny hopped in and did the same. She arrived at the same hall that she was at on the last gathering. This time it was more flash. It had a long table on one side of the wall filled up with snacks and drinks. There was music playing lightly in the background. Most of the people were already here it seemed. Ginny dusted herself off from the trip. Some people were even dancing in the middle of the hall while others were making conversation around the dancers.

"There you are Author and I see that you brought your daughter again Ginny, how are you?" Roger Heedcliffe, one of the people who work in offices around dad's one asked.

"I'm fine thank you and haven't they decorated this event nicely?" Ginny answered making more conversation.

"Yes they out done them this time haven't they." He said taking another glimpse around the hall. Ginny needed to get away before more of her dad's friends come to talk.

"Err...dad I'm a bit hungry I'll be over at the food table okay."

"Sure honey find me if you need me." He nodded. Ginny quickly scuttled away over to the table and picked up a sandwich to eat.

Well what did you guys think please R&R I was thinking of making a intro on Draco then making him and Ginny meet up in the gathering.....you can gimmie some ideas....this is my first fic that i've posted in the rest were like personal so i couldn't post in

hope you guys like it I'll post in another chappie if you guys think i should continue okies. I know mine doesn't match up to the other fics but hey i try.


	2. In the world of Draco Malfoy

**chapter 2: The World Of Draco Malfoy**

Disclaimer: the characters i wish wer mine but rnt ther aalll J.K. Rowlings ther mite b some of my own character 2 thou.

* * *

"Father are you absolutely sure that _I_ have to go since it is _you _who is the host of this Ministry gathering?"

'THWACK' The staff with the serpent head hit the back of his neck. He stumbled forward in pain.

"Malfoy's do not any circumstances complain boy now get upstairs and get ready!"

"Yes father." The boy quickly walked up the stairs of the manson he had grown up in griping the back of his neck in pain. To many bad memories in this house, he couldn't wait to get out. "Just one more year just one more." He mumbled to himself. He entered his big spacey room. He threw himself onto his silver and green satin sheet bed. He took a couple of deep breaths before getting back up again. The boy walked over to his tall oval mirror to observe his bruise. In the mirror stood none other than Draco Malfoy, with the slicked back silver blonde hair he usually kept ruffled up when around the house but never infront of his father. He had a pale face and endless grey eyes. He was sixteen now and had built a lean musculant body built from playing quiditch which his robes did the job of covering them up. Draco was quite tall now aswell, all and all he had grown well threw his years of puberty.

His bruise had turned into a shade of purple.

"Great another bruise to conceal."He thought outloud. He walked over to his bedside table and grabed his wand. He pointed it at his bruise and quickly mumbled a concealment charm. The bruise was gone but the pain was there, pain was always there for Draco, his best friend. As long as he lived within theese four walls of the manor there was pain not always phsyical but mental and emotional too. He got dress in his black dress robes, did some final touch up to his hair and stomped down stairs, hands in pockets. He walked into the kitchen to find his mother, Narcissa Malfoy. She was sitting down at the kitchen table sipping on her coffe reading the daily prophet.

"Good afternoon mother."Draco said walking over to sit down.

"Good afternoon Draco, I see you are wearing the dress robe i made for you."Mrs Malfoy said, her lips shaping into a smile.

"Ofcourse mother, I always love to see you smile."

"Come here Draco give your mother a hug."She asked standing up. Draco becoming a bit nervous walked over and gave her a hug. She never used to ask for hugs why start now.

"Mother are you okay, this is not like you."Draco exclaimed. He could hear soft little sobs coming from his mother. He could feel the tear drops fall onto his neck, where his bruise lay. Draco wanted to let go, he really didn't like hugs but something was wrong with his mother and he worried. He never like to see his mother sad.

"Draco where did you get that bruise from."She gasped lightly pressing it down. Draco whinced in pain quickly jumping away. '_Damn that piece of shit concealment charm was weak, it come off when in contact with water_.' He remembered. He only concealed them around the house because if his mother found out she would get angry which along with her being sad, he didn't like to see.

"Um...I was practicing quiditch and the snitch hit my neck."Draco lied.

'_Nice one Draco a snitch caused that bruise I don't think your mother is that thick.'_

'_Shut up that was the only fucking thing I could think of.'_

"Draco he hit you again didn't he."She figured out, the tears streaming down her pale face. She looked so broken down. It scared Draco to see her like this, His mother was all he had. His father didn't care for him, just saw him as a piece of crap, always expecting so much of me. Top grades and the ability to use dark magic so he could hand him in to Lord Voldemort to use when he finished. He was a tool he used nothing more. No friends at school, Crabbe and Goyle weren't included there were just people who followed him around school. Neither of them were capable of a civilized conversation. His mother was truley all he had.

"Please mother don't cry about it I'm fine, it's just a little bruise it doesn't matter who or what had made it."Draco pleaded. She lifted up her left hand and showed it to Draco. Draco was puzzeled, he observed her hand there was nothing wrong with it, there was nothing there.......wait _nothing there!_. Where was her ingagement ring, her marrige ring, her aniversary ring!!?! Then it hit Draco.

"When did this happen!?!! Did father or you, what will become of me!?!!."Draco said racking his fingers through is hair.

"Hush Draco this is not the time, I should not of told you. Go to the party as if nothing had happened DO NOT speak to your father of this under any circumstances, you are still a Malfoy."Narcissa ordered.

"Yes mother but we will talk after the party, everything will be okay."Draco reasured himself. Mrs Malfoy or now Miss Black again sat back down to sipping her tea and reading the daily prophet, her tears now dry. Lucious came into the kitchen all dressed and ready to go.

"Come boy we will be late if we don't leave now!"Mr Malfoy belowed not even looking at his x-wife. Draco just nodded and walked with his father still in deep thought about it. '_What would happen to me?, would I live with my mother or father?, where would my mother go?' _So many questions flood the mind of Draco in those few seconds, it was to much for him to take right now. '_Look Draco' _He thought stepping into the carriage '_Go to this party have fun if you can and when you get back home you can ask yourselves those questions!' _

"For once Draco you accually keep your mouth shut when going somewhere."His father exclaimed. Draco didn't look up, didn't even flinch a bit he just sat there withdrawed from the world.

"Suit yourself boy but you are to act like a proper Malfoy while at this party, Fudge is electing a new Minister of Magic along side that old bafoon Dumbledor and we want to make a good impression like always."Lucious gloated. Draco still didn't move.

"Right boy."Lucious yelled.

'_So Fudge is turning down his job, maybe Lord Voldemort's invasion was too much for the old coot, never like him anyway.' _Draco thought.'_And my father accually thinks that he's going to get the position, I fucking doubt it. Everyone knows he's death eater, honestly he should go parade around the street with a sign saying the "**the worlds most obvious death eater**". I am so lucky I'm his son _(Draco rolled his eyes),_he is such a faggot and what's worse is that everyone sees me as the death eaters son and not "Draco Malfoy" I wish someone would understand that'......_THWACK. Lucious staff wacked his shoulder.'_MOTHER OF....'_

RIGHT BOY!"He yelled again louder.

"Huh...wha....oh yes father absolutely."Draco answer not aware to what he was saying yes for. Before Lucious could hit Draco again the carriage hulted to a stop.

"Be good boy this is important, I want no trouble made with any of the guests."

"Yes father."

Draco stepped into the wonderfully decorated halls. '_Mother always loved to come to these gatherings, I wonder what that bastard would say when they ask where his "wife" is' _

"DRAAAKEEY."A to familiar voice shouted behind him. '_Just keep walking maybe she'll realize your someone else'. _A girl hooked herself onto Draco's arm.

"Drakey I've missed you so much aren't you glad they put together this gathering otherwise we might of not gotten to see eachother until school."The girl said, her eyelids battering.

"My name is Draco, Pansy I'll spell it out for you, D-R-A-C-O how many times have I told you and no I reckon coming here was a completely stupid idea but again I was forced to come here."Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Your being to negative Draco come on a dance will make you feel better."Pansy asked sliding her hand down his arm. Draco claimed his arm back.

"No right now what would make me feel better is a drink and an overdose of very stronge drugs."Draco remarked sarcasticly."You stay here and talk to somebody else and I might get back to on that dance."

Draco quickly made his way over to the food table not giving any time for Pansy to answer. '_For Merlin sake she's like a fucking leech she just can't sod off, okay if I know Pansy she'll be finding me in about 4 minutes and in that time I have to find someone to dance with.' _He thought. _'Is no one here my fucking age, you'd think there was a dencent girl but Pansy took away that dream away from the world.'_

That's when Draco spotted the redhead standing there eating away her sandwhich. _'Not the best but it will have to do.' _Fate began to weave it's web.

"Excuse me."Draco said tapping on the girls shoulder.

* * *

well that's chapter number 2 done R&R plzzzzzzz is my story heading in the right way??? any ideas hope you guys like it I'll try posting in the next chapter asap maybe sometime at the end of this week ealier most probaly depends how busy I am.


	3. A dance, A kiss and a new Ministry of Ma...

**A Dance, A kiss and a new Minister of Magic**

Disclaimer: Okay okay theyr all not mine you know hu they belong to sobs

Oh and this chapter is Ginnys POV im not sure weither or not I should do the whole 1 chapter its Dracos POV and the next Ginnys. It seems a good idea, ther both too interesting to leave 2 one characters POV and neway i couldn't choose so yea i think i pretty much made up my mind LoL.

Draco and Ginny POV

* * *

"Excuse me."A voice said behind her tapping her shoulder. Ginny jumped and turned around to face her the person who scared her.

"Geez you scared the....."

"Sorry I didn't mean to...." The both of them started to laugh, but then stopped suddenly.

"Oh it's Just...." They both said at the same time realizing who they were laughing with. "...You." Ginny was looking at the face of Draco Malfoy and she had accually laughed along with him. _'It didn't seem to bad laughing with a Malfoy.'_ Ginny thought. _'He has a nice laugh.....hold on wait get a grip Ginny your thinking about Malfoy's laugh.'_

"Are you done staring Weasley, did you want to take a picture that way it would last longer."Draco said snapping Ginny out of her thought.

"Yeah sure Malfoy let me just get my camera."Ginny remarked rolling her eyes. This time it was Draco who was staring. "Speak for yourself Malfoy, did you want to use my camera and I'll send you the picture when it's developed or do you have your own camera?"

"Oooh Weasley can talk."Draco said in a bitchy voice."Do they let Weasels come to theese important gatherings."

"I have a proper last name Malfoy and I can just as easily call you Malferret or ferret-boy or pale-ass or dick face but I don't do I so stop acting like a weasel yourself and act in a proper manner, and why is this such an important gathering anyway?"Ginny snapped.

"They're picking a new Minister of Magic and where in Merlins name did that come from Weasley, a bit to sensative you are."Draco exclaimed.

"I'm allowed to be you know just because......now hold up hold up your the one who tapped my shoulder and wanted to say something to me so spill what do you want." Ginny asked.

"Oh right well you see...._'Oh my gosh I'm accually talking to a Weasley what has become of me......Oh shit her comes the cow.'_ .....umm no time to explain just follow me and please don't be a bitch."Draco pleaded. He grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

"Well if you wanted a dance you could of asked and not dragged me."Ginny exclaim putting one hand onto Draco's shoulder and the other in his hand. Draco put his Hand around her waist and the other in her hand.

"I needed to get away from Pansy the fat cow I can't.....hold up 'If I wanted a dance I could of just asked' so is Weasley accually excepting a dance from the person who hates your family."Draco asked.

"Well look who pulled me on the dance floor, you could of found somone else to dance with or faced up to Pansy.....speaking about Pansy you should see the look on her face right now."Ginny answer. Draco swang Ginny around so he could see Pansy face. She looked completely heart broken, Draco loved every moment of it. 'It's not so bad dancing with a Weasley.'

"You don't dance too bad Malfoy."Ginny said poking a tounge out at Pansy who was turning red.

"You just poked your tounge out as Pansy, she's going to get you back on that one, and you don't dance so bad yourself Weasley. I'm a Malfoy I was born to charm."Draco said laughing at the very angry Pansy that had stormed out of the events hall.

"Oh is Malfoy flirting with a Weasley?"Ginny giggled.

"Ha ha very funny, I never knew Weasley's had a sense of humor."Draco snapped back.

"Then you don't know a Weasley to well do you, I think your talking about Ron."Ginny answered.

"Ah yes the dream team, so easy to taunt they are."

"The dream team is that what you call them now, and I know what you mean when you say they are easy to taunt. They're to gulible and serious about things."

"What do you taunt them aswell?, are you sure your a Gryffindor?"

"You know I'm not quite sure, I thought I was when I was first sorted but after my first year with....."Ginny stopped, she had nearly brought up Tom Riddle and the chamber of secrets. A shiver ran down her spine, she didn't feel to comfortable right now. 'Nice _one Gin you had to bring that up didn't you.'_ Draco spun Ginny around and made her lean back. She looked up at him and saw something diffrent, She didn't see the annoying, evil bastard that used to taunt her about her crush on Harry Potter in the second year. She didn't see the boy who taunted her family day in and day out or the son of the death eater who put slipped in the diary of Tom Tiddle in her couldren in Diagon alley in her first year. She saw a charming sexy boy named Draco Malfoy. _'Why do I always find myself in tese awkward situations'_ Ginny thought.

At the same time Draco look down on Ginny and saw something diffrent too. He saw past the freckles and the flame hair, he looked deep in her chocolate eyes. He saw past the fact that she a was part if the muggle and mudblood loving family his family very much despised. There in his arms was a beautiful witty girl by the name of Virginia Weasley. _'She is quite hot....WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ON ABOUT MALFOY your talking about a Weasley here, but she's diffrent from all the rest something just diffrent. Might aswell get back to reality before my father sees me.'_

"Malfoy...um.."Ginny stuttered. The words seemed to escape her. Where did she remember doing this infront of....._Harry!_

_'Oh shit this can't be happening to me, why do I have to have a crush on Malfoy a fucking MALFOY! just try to act normal Gin.'she_ thought. Draco pulled Ginny back up. 'Draco _do something the girls nervous....'_ Draco pulled Ginny closer to him and wrapped his arms around he waist. Ginny having no where else to put her arms she wrapped them around his neck. _'This feels right in a wierd way...'_ Ginny thought. Draco lightly placed his lips on top of hers in a soft and quick kiss. But it wasn't quick for them, time seemed of slowed down letting them melt away in the moment. To Ginny, Draco's lips were like honey, sweet sweet honey. And to Draco, Ginny's lips tasted of chocolate, sweet milk chocolate the type that just melts in your mouth.

"Weasley tha...."Draco started

"Please call me Virginia because Weasley is too imformal it could be adressing the other eight in my family."Ginny said letting go of him.

"Err yes ofcourse....thank you Virginia for that dance." He brought up her hand and lightly brushed his lips past them giving Ginny a tingle down her spine.

"And thank you also um..Draco for that dance, I'll be seeing at school I suppose." And with a small bow and a weak smile Ginny walked off to the snack table to get a drink. _'Oh my gosh I just kissed Malfoy and man did it feel nice but then again he stole my first fucking kiss it was meant to be for someone special....someone special well Malfoy is special I mean he can act like an asshole at times but then he turns all charming so I guess thats special. But hold on did it mean anything???......._'Ginny kept pondering while sipping on some pumpkin juice.

"Ginny dear did you hear the news!?!!."A voice said behind her. Ginny jumped and started to choke on her drink. The man behind her started to roughly pat her back to stop her from choking. When Ginny was done she put her drink down and turned around, it was just her dad. _'For merlin sake being frightened once in a day is enough for me.'_

"Ginny are you alright didn't to startle you dear."Mr Weasley said with the hugest grin on his face.

"I'm okay dad and what's this about news??"Ginny asked.

"Oh right Fudge is selecting a new Minister of Magic along side your headmaster Dumbledor."

"Oh that news yes I've already heard about that."

"Did that Malfoy boy tell you while you two were dancing?"He said his grin fadding.

"Accually yes dad he did tell me, oh and don't tell me your angry with me for dancing with Malfoy."

"Ginny you know he's is the son of Lucius the man who nearly got me out of a job!!?"Author snapped.

"Look dad everyone looks at Malfoy as the son of Lucius but he's not is he and for a matter fact he acts nothing like his father, he's not the one who nearly put you out of a job am I right.?"Ginny said, her temper rising.

"I know he's not his father but he still is a Malfoy and no good can come out of that."He said not so angry anymore.

"Yes dad I get it but still you don't have to be so negative about him, there's something diffrent about him anyway if they're selecting a new Minister of Magic then shouldn'r it be more formal and not in an events hall?"Ginny asked.

"Oh this Minister is just temporary as Fudge needs to go off and do some bussiness unknown to anyone here except maybe Dumbledor."Mr Weasly answered. Ginny just nodded going back to her thoughts.

"I'm going to sit down okay dad I feel a bit tired."Her father just smiled as she walked over to a sit on a chair close to the snack table. She hadn't noticed who was sitting in the chair beside the one she was going to sit on as she was still in deep thought about things as usual.

_'I kissed a Weasley I kissed her Virginia Weasley I don't know why.'_ Draco thought walking of to sit down somewhere._ 'Draco you are such a dumbass now she's going to get the wrong idea and think that you like her!!...but hold on do I really like? that kiss was wierd, not like when I snog Pansy just to shut her up, very wierd indeed it accually felt nice. Now Draco don't fall for a Weasley thats below you WHAT IN MERLINS NAME I'M SOUNDING LIKE MY FATHER...'_

Draco went and sat down on a chair near the snack table when he heard some voices coming from the middle of the snack table.

"Ginny you know he's the son of Lucius the man who nearly got me out of a job!!?" The man with the flame coloured hair snapped. _'Oooooh that's Mr Weasly and there's Virginia and they're talking about me.'_

"Look dad everyone looks at Malfoy as the son of Lucius but he's not is he and for a matter fact he acts nothing like his father, he's not the one who nearly put you out of a job am I right.?"Ginny said, her temper rising. _'Well I find that very interesting_ indeed, she doesn't think of me as the son of a death eater maybe there is hope for me yet.'

He noticed she was walking right towards him but she didn't notice him she looked to pre-occupied in her thoughts.

"So Virginia can't get enough of me aye I can see and if I can recall you said I'm nothing like my father."

"Save the vainity for school and do you accually want to be known as the son of a death eater?"

"Hell no he's a fucking bastard honestly he's a walking asshole and I'm flattered you don't see me like that not much people do these days, but do tell me what made you change your mind so drasticlly?"Draco asked.

"Well you did dance with me I mean when you saw it was me you didn't spit on my shoes and walk off, like you would so yeah I decided to change my mind about you."Ginny answer."You know just before I came I played a trick on my brother and I told him that instead of coming here I was going on a date with you but now the thought doesn't seem to bad."

Before Draco could aswer to that, the music suddenly stopped. Up on the stage were Dumbledore and Fudge waiting for everyone to quiet down. When everyone was settled and quiet Fudge took a deep breath and began.

"First I would like to thank all of you for coming secondly I would like to thank Lucius Malfoy for preparing and making the hall very well decorated and ordered (Ginny swore Malfoy said something like "Not his fucking work my mothers." And third and most important I will be ellecting a new Ministry of Magic ofcourse only temporary while I'm on bussiness, now I would like Dumbledore to anounce who that person is." Fudge nodded towards Dumbledore as he stood up from his chair.

"Thank you Cornelious and I would just like to make it clear that this decision may cause uncertinties and disapproval (He gave a quick glare at Lucius) but the decision is final and the reasons private so I hope to have ur co-operation. And so with out further ado ..... Aurthur Weasley will be taking up the position." Everyones faces turned towards Authur Weasley's very shoked and frozen face. One of his work coligues patted him on the back and mummble something to him. His face soon became cheerfull with a big smile on his face. He started to walk up towards the stage.

"Oh my fucking gosh I can't believe my dad got the position seriously some one pinch me because kissing Draco is one thing but your father being announced the Minister of Magic on the same day is seriously dreaming."Ginny gasped. Her eyes wide in disbelief. Malfoy look at her also in disbelief but he had the srunched up what-the-hell look on his face. _'Fucking hell I can't believe it and hey I've noticed Virginia swear alot too what fun this is.' _Draco thought his face showing more than one expresions.

"Sorry Virgina I won't pinch you I might get back to you on another kiss though."Draco remarked. Ginny turned to him and gave him a wierd look._ 'What the hell another kiss wow it did mean something.'_

"Sense of humor Virginia don't you have one under all your sarcasim."

_'Maybe not!'_

"Unfortunatly my sense of humor was taken away the day my dad became Minister of Magic."Ginny sighed, Not sure what to feel. Her dad was now on stage, he cleared out his throught ready to talk.

"I would just like to say I am very hounered to be chosen for this and it was really ...err...unexpected and well with the help of Dumbledore ofcourse I'll try my best!" He held up his glass and walked back off stage. Ginny looked around and saw that the look on Lucius' face was as shoked as my dads was.

"I think I'll be going home now Draco have fun, don't get to bored with out me."Ginny winked at him and stood up.

"Oh I'm sure I won't."Draco answered with a quick smile and with that Ginny walked off to her father. He went over and hugged her straight away.

"Congratulations dad I really am happy for you."Ginny said hugging him back.

"Thank you Ginny dear, I think we'll be going home now, just let me imform the others."Ginny nodded and stood there waiting for her to come back.

_'Well that was quite eventful, I fall for a Malfoy and end up kissing him, my dad becomes a temporary minister of magic, wow things change fast....'_ Ginny kept thinking about that evening and every time her mind seemed to wonder to the kiss she shared with Malfoy. Her family was over joyed ofcourse. She went right up to her room and fell asleep in her bed.

* * *

OMG tht chapter is finally done it pissed me off I kinda rushed the end sorri bought tht its just its 3 in da morning and ive been online lol. R&R going the rite way??? CHEERS SiLvA


	4. Dreams and Quiditch

**Dreams and Quiditch**

Okies hullo im back pplzz hope you like this chapter its finally finished plzzz review guys and gals it would really encourage me 2 continue Cheers SiLvA

Disclaimer: ALL NOT MINE and u no hu they belong to :'( ull no if u c ne of my OC

Ginny's POV

* * *

"Wow this beach is so long, Wonder when it will end I've been walking for hours now." Ginny thought out loud. Ginny was on a dark beach with a sea of black waves thrashing on top of each other. The sand strangely was gold a bright gold that warmed her feet but it didn't stand out as much since the darkness overtook. A gust of wind washed over Ginny, she hugged her self, shivering. She only had a light T-shirt on and a baggy pair of cargo pants. Her hair was let out blowing in the now strong winds.

"I don't like being alone why am I here, is this a dream it feels so real." Ginny whined.

"VIRGINIA where are you!?!!" A distant voice yelled.

"I'M HERE," She yelled back. _'Where ever "here" is.'_ She thought.

"Virginia don't listen I'm here for you, don't go back to that world of pain stay here with me." Something hissed in her ear. A shiver ran down Ginny's' back. She jumped around but nobody was there.

"What, YOU CALL THIS A PLACE!?, it's a freaking hell hole and who are you why am I HERE?" Ginny yelled.

"You know who I am Ginny, I'm your Best Friend remember all the fun we had, all the fun conversations we had." The voice hissed again.

"No your not I don't have a best friend I've never had a good friend, not even a boy friend." She snapped.

"I'M COMING I JUST CAN'T SEE THE WIND IS TOO STRONG." The first voice yelled again. Ginny started to walk towards where the voice was.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE." Ginny pleaded. Another strong gust of wind blew and knocked Ginny back._'__Why am I alone I don't want to be anymore.'_ Ginny screamed in her head. Before anything could happen everything went black around her.

Ginny sat bolt up in her bed. She bit down on her finger to stop herself from screaming (Hermione was sleeping on a bed oppisite of her). Her breathing was heavy and her head felt light. _'That felt a bit to real....'_ She thought falling back on her bed and pulling the covers over her head. She heard a door opening and some feet shuffling along the floor. Ginny quickly threw off her covers and grabbed the cloak at the foot of her bed. She lunged for the door and opened it. Infront of her were Ron and Harry, all dressed in casual clothes.

"NO YOU DON"T RONALD WEASLEY." Ginny yelled. "The Nimbus 2000 is mine!!"

Harry had kindlly donated his Nimbus 2000 when he got his Firebolt.

"Not if I get there first." Ron said already running forward. Ginny chased after him, at full speed towards the shed. Ron had gained weight from all the chocolate frogs and big appitite so Ginny had an advantage as she was skinny and fit for her age. Just before the door leading out to the shed Ginny overtook Ron and dashed into shed. She slowed down and she francticly looked round for the broom. She could hear Ron's heavy footsteps getting closer, Her eyes locked on the broom. She quickly grabbed it and mounted. She kicked off litely so she wouldn't bang her head on the shed ceiling then flew out the door of the shed. Ron just in time jumped out of the way.

"Gin you could of killed me just then."Ron yelled after her.

"No I couldn't of your over exasurating now I'll be flying aroung okay."Ginny yelled back zooming off towards the huge back yard they owned. If there was one thing Ginny loved other than annoying her brothers it was quiditch. She did two mid-air summersults. Ginny loved the adrinalin rush and the freedom she felt when she flyed. She flew around the quiditch posts letting the wind play with her hair and wash past her face.

'_Maybe I'll try that move I saw in Ron's quiditch magazine, The Dragon Summersult, hmm how'd it go....'_

Ginny flew to the end of the field, she needed room for this, she gathered up her wits and began. First she started to spin round in a drill motion on her broom while decending and when she was high enough she did her first forward summersult still spinning round like a drill at the same time. Then her second and half way through the third she started to fly straight down vertical to the ground still spinning. Just before she hit the ground she leveled with ground and no longer in the drill motion she spun around to got back where she started since she was practically on the other side of the field now. Ginny was up to the last bit of the Dragon Summersult and the hardest. She started to fly straight horizontal to the ground which she close to. A little way before the end of the field she clutched her broom tight with her hands and went into a handstand position still on her broom. The last move she had to do required lots of strength. Ginny did a forward flip with all the power and strength she had and landed on her feet with her hands in the air holding her broom. She took a huge breath and fell on the ground puffing.  
Ginny heard clapping from above her somewhere. She looked up and saw Harry on his Firebolt and Ron on one of the Cleansweeps.

"Wow Ginny that was great I saw the whole thing, wasn't that the Dragon Summersult."Ron said in awe. Ginny nodded still tired from the energy wasting move.  
  
"That move is one of the hardest moves in Ron's magazine, how did you learn it that fast, that magazine was new I bet that was your first time and I dont think you practiced it. Ginny I'm amazed not even I could of mastered that move."Harry exclaimed getting excited.

"It was nothing I bet lots of people have tried it and mastered it right?"Ginny asked. Harry just shook his head, looking down at Ginny wide eyed.

"Ginny the Chuddly Cannon's captin made up that move not even all of his team could master it didn't you read the artical piece about it below the instructions for it?"Ron said.

"It's just a move it doesn't mean that I quilify for anything or could get into the school quiditch team because a did that move."Ginny said. _'Jeez this is all I need I bet they're going to ask me to join the school team.'_

"If you did that move Ginny then you must have lots of talent and skill with flying you could easily get into the school team."Harry started.

"HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD US!!!"Ron finished, his voice raising. Ginny sighed and shook her head looking down.

"I didn't tell you brother dear because you would make a big deal of it and you're probaly going to ask me to join the team."Ginny protested.

"What's so bad about joining the quiditch team we need new chasers this year since Alicia is leaving school, you'd be perfect for the part."Ron protested back.

"And Ginny you love to fly and you'd make me very happy if you joined since I'm the new Captin of the team I'd be honered if you joined.....Please Ginny."Harry pleaded. Ginny just sighed again. _'They do have a point I mean I do love flying and I could spend more time doing it if a join and it''s one part of school I will enjoy so why not, I'll join but not to prove anything I'll be doing it for fun.'_

Ginny nodded at Harry. Both Ron and Harry's faces lit up they were over joyed, with huge grins on there faces.

"You won't regret it Ginny You'll have a blast playing."Harry assured. They flew off to practice there positions on the team. They asked Ginny to join but she was tired from that move she preformed. She dragged her broom behind her and out it in the shed. Her tummy grumbled. _'I still haven't had breakfast, flying makes you really hungry.'_Ginny thought walk into the kitchen to get some food.

"Ginny that move was spectacular how did you pull it off, it looked hard."

Ginny looked around the room and saw Fred and George sitting at the dining table eating some toast. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"When did you guys get here?"Ginny asked trying to change the subject.

"Just a little while before, we were apperated infront of the shed and saw you flying round."Fred explained. Ginny was probaly one of the only other people besides her mum ofcourse who could tell Fred and George apart. George had just a little broader shoulders than Fred, While Fred's Hair was a little more thicker than George's.

"We decided to see how you flew sence we don't see you fly much but then you pulled off that monsterous move and wasn't it the Dragon summersult, it's a new move so you mustent of practiced it much. You do know that the Chudley Cannon's captin was the one who made that move and not even all of his team could master it."George exclaimed. _'Jeez Ron said the same thing. Wait for it here comes the question.......'_

"Ginny you have to join the school quiditch team, have you join the quiditch team because if you haven't you have to join I mean that move was crazy and I-whe-Gi--."Fred stuttered.

"What my brother here is trying to say is Are you going to join the quiditch team this year?"George corrected. _'Bingo I'm correct as usual.'_ Ginny nodded at her over excited brothers.

"I'm playing as chaser."She added knowing they'd ask. She grabbed the toast that was left on the bench and took a few spreads out of the cuboard and sat down beside Fred and George at the dining table.

"Thath greath Ginny wool come an' thee one o' yo gameth."Fred said with a huge piece of toast in his mouth, he sprayed crumbs evrywhere. Ginny giggled at this, Fred and George were her favourate brothers after Charlie they always made her laugh.

"Translation please George."Ginny asked after her fit of laughter.

"He said 'That's great Ginny we'll come and see one of your games.'"George answered. Ginny dropped her smile.

"Aren't you guys playing for us this year you said you'd always play if you could."Ginny said, her eyesbrows scrunched up in concern.

"If we could but we can't because we're too old to play I mean we don't even go to Hogwarts anymore and we need to concentrait on getting our joke-"George started. Fred had nudged him hard in the ribs. Ginny saw her dad enter the kitchen. _'That's right Fred and George are keeping their joke shop secret from mum and dad, because they'll dissaprove, hmm I must ask where they're setting it up....'_Ginny pondered.

"What's this about jokes?"Mr Weasly asked.

"Oh nothing dad-"Fred started.

"Oh and may I say those work robes are quite flash-"

"We heard you got the position of the temporary Minister of Magic-"

"Yes congratulation dad-"

"Yea congratulations, I bet hey gave the position to you because your a loyal member of the Order if I'm not mistaken-"

"And did you know that Ginny is going to be chaser for the school Quiditch team-"

"She did pull of the Dragon Summersult you know."And Fred finished. That was one of the many quilities Fred and George had. When they hear or get asked something they don't want to hear they can change the subject with out you putting a word in.

"Okay, thanks for the compliments Fred and George, Oh and congratulations for making the team, and did you really pull off the Dragon Summersult?"Mr Weasley asked.

"Yea she did dad."George answered for Ginny.

"That's amazing Ginny, you do know that the-"Mr Weasley started but got interrupted by Ginny who contined.

"That the Chudley Cannon's captin made that move and not even all of his team could master it."

"How'd you know that I was going to say that Ginny?"

"Lets say I'm psycic."Ginny answered. _'The Weasley's should also be known as being Quiditch fantics.'_Ginny thought. "Oh and dad shouldn't you be getting to work, you want to be late at your first day at the Ministry....again."

"Your right Ginny I must be going now."

"One more thing dad before you go."

"And what's that Fred?"Mr Weasley said with hand on the front door.

"What's your sallery?"Fred asked.

"about 30 galleons and hour."And with that Mr Weasly walked out to the carrige awaiting him. Fred and George's mouths drop and Ginny's eyes were wide open. _'WOW we could pay off all our depts and we could buy new things that are good quality like new school robes and I could buy a new dress robe, no more second hand stuff.'_ Ginny couldn't wait until her next visit to Diagon ally.

* * *

YAY THAT CHAPTER IS FINALLY BLOODY DONE YEHAA.......reviews tell me what ya think especially your thoughts on the quiditch move I made up was it good???????? my drepression stage is over and i will continue my story I even wrote a bit of the last chapters of this story. plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review it will really encourage me 2 continue and i would like 2 continue. oh and the next chapter will be Draco after the gathering I think it will be pretty interesting should be in some time in the weekends or nxt week. OH AND TELL ME IF ANY ONE IS OOC PLZZZZ Cheers SiLvA


	5. In the end it doen't really matter

**In the end it doesn't really matter**

Hulo all, well believe it or not I started this chapter at the airport with just my trusty pen and pad. We're dropping my dad off he'll be travelling to Iraq, yes we are all worried for him but on the bright side it's games galore i wrote a list of 40 games or so.....lol its likely he wont get wots half on that list. neway hope u guys enjoy this chapter it starts off whn draco is on his way back from the ministry gathering....

Disclaimer:i shouldnt need 2 put this here but u guys understand :-)

* * *

_"One thing I don't know why _

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try."_

Draco went back home in the same manner he had arrived in, withdrawn and still. Lucius was in a bad mood rambling on about Aurthur Weasley getting the job. Draco looked up at his fathers face. Lucius's lips were curved into a desaproving frown while his nose was srunched up in a digusted snarl. His face was held high, still trying to show that he was higher and more important than anyone else but these were common Malfoy trademark faces. The thing that intriged Draco was he saw a glint of jealousy in his fathers eyes. Malfoy's are NEVER jealous and even if they were, like in this situation, they would do a good job of covering it. Draco was good at reading and hiding emotions. His father had taught him that. Draco found it quite amusing that his father was jealous but thought better before he decided to put on a sneer. The rest of the way home Draco was pre-occupied with his thoughts.

He knew that his father defently wouldn't get the position that's obvious, but the Weaslette's father getting it was really a surprize. _'Hey this would mean that they won't be poor anymore.' _Draco realized. '_There might be a chance for me and the Weaslette. Wait. What did i just say?? there's a chance ha no fucking way she's a muggle and mudblood lover.'_

_'But a good looking muggle and mudblood lover.' _A little annoying voice said in his head. As much as Draco wanted to deny it, it was true Virginia Weasley had a killer body. Draco's thoughts kept wondering to the little kiss that he had given her. It was annoying him because he had never felt a kiss like that EVER. His sudden rush off thoughts that clouded his mind were stopped when the carrige had stopped infront the doors of the Malfoy Manor. The carrigae door magically opened making way for Draco first. Draco had taken the first step out when something thing clawed into is shoulder holding him back. He looked down at his shoulder to see a silver serpent head biting into his shoulder and then up to his fathers cold eyes.

"Something happened Draco what is it?!" He questioned with his cold eyes trying to bore through his son's expressions and eyes for answers. Draco simply put on a blank face and replyed.

"Nothing father I am just most a grieved that the Weasley Senior had gotten the position, I don't know how people can put him in such a important position and trust him."

Lucius lifted his staff and gave a nod and twitched his eyes once in curiuosity before pushing Draco forward to make way. Draco gave a sigh of relief and shuddered at what his father would do if he found out what he was accually pondering about. He was getting more and more anxious to see his mother as he wondered round the manor to find her.

_'Where is she?' _Draco thought as he popped his head in the writing room. _'Okay she wasn't in any of her favorite places this is....WAIT' _Draco stopped in mid thought to fly up the stairs and rush into his room. He walked up to his desk and found a piece of green parchment with nothing written on it. Draco knew then it was his mother defently. She's the only one that puts a conselment charm on her notes. He was the only one who knew how to reverse it. He grabed his wand out of his pocket (he carried it around always). Draco tapped his wand on the parchment twice before whispering the spell '_uu fana' ._ Slowly the silver letters showed themselves to Draco. He was shocked at what she wrote:

_Draco I'm so sorry I should not have left with out a formal farewell but you must understand I had to leave, your father is an evil man you should know and you should also know what things he could do to me if I had stayed any longer. I will contact you at 11:00 pm in the fireplace in your room I won't be late nor early, Don't worry my dear Draco I'm safe where I am everything will be okay. Remember I love you, I really did have to leave._

The paper burned up as soon as he was finished. Draco was in shock, he couldn't move. He was finaly alone, finally surrounded only by darkness. The one thing that mattered most to him had left him in the dark. How was he going to fend for himself until school started? Draco slowly closed his eyes tight. The world was over for him as he had once known it. He sighed and went over to his bed. He took a silk blanket and wrapped it around him self as he went to sit infront of the fireplace awaiting his mother. The ones he loved always ran away.

_"Wasted it all just to _

_Watch you go _

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart _

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard."_

Draco gave a huge sigh before reaching over to grab his golden pocket watch to see what time it was. As he reached for it on the bed side table he ended up slipping on his silk blanket and knocking some things along with the golden pocket watch. He sighed and crawled over to the pile to pick up the watch, he didn't care for the mess but something caught his eye. It was a little wooden box. First he thought that the pattern on the lid was carved in but they weren't they were carved out. On lid were two dragons. Their necks were intertwined and their faces were facing apart. One head was bowed and they other pointing up in power. Their wings were wrapped around there backs. There was a small orb of black ore held by both of the dragons front legs and a slighty bigger orb bellow held by one of their back legs. Their spare back legs were on the base of the lid as if they were standing. Their tails traced around the outside of the lid. (A/N: I hope that made sense I drew the box lid and i tried my best to describe it lol). All in all it was carved in great detail and must of taken lots of skill. The box was small enough to fit into the palm of Draco's hand. Draco was intranced by the two ore orbs. They had a glow to them, it defently had some magic surging through it.

"I see you've found the box I left for you."

Draco jumped in surprise. He once again slipped on the blanket but this time he fell on his back and hit his head on the carpet. He let out a moan and the woman like voice started to laugh. Draco got up and saw the head of his mother in the fireplace.

"Hello mother."

"Hello Draco dear."

"So what exactly is this box?" Draco said holding it up and staring at the orbs that now looked like they were on fire because they were reflecting the fire light.

"That box is very special and should not be lost, as you would of guessed there is magic in it and that's true. The wood that it's made out of is a very rare wood indeed it is that of a willow tree and those orbs have magic in them, very powerfull."His mother explained to him.

"Willow tree? But isn't that what they use to make wands with? and what's so special about these orbs?"Draco questioned. His mother just laughed.

"What mother why are you laughing, I think you've finally gone crazy did you want me to take you to St Mungo's."Draco ranted.

"No Draco I'm fine it's just that your so funny when you ask questions over and over again, you look too serious."She answered. Seeing Draco was getting irritated she decided on speaking again. "Oh and to answer your questions, yes Willow trees are used to make wands and the special thing about those orbs is that they can hold life."

"Hold life?"Draco questioned again.

"Yes that's what I said, they hold your life force, there was a time when your father gave me his life force but ofcourse he took it back when he became a Death Eater but I kept the box secretly to give to you when the time was right." Draco just kept nodding his head in consideration.

"Okay I'll keep it safe mother but on to other matters where exactly are you?" Draco said popping the box in his pocket.

"It's not where _exactly_ I am it's where I will be heading, it will take me a day or two to get there I don't want to use my magic just in case your father decides to track me down."Narcissa started.

"Okay but where will you be heading?" Draco asked. Before she got to answer they both heard the footsteps outside Draco's bedroom door, they were faint but they knew it was Lucius.

"Okay Draco I have to go."

"Wait where will you be going?"

"Minister of Magic.....I'll send you an owl under their names Draco you can figure it out." And with that her face dissapeared from the fire. The footsteps grew closer. In one quick moment Draco chucked the blanket onto the bed and sat down on it. He took out his wand and whispered the words _"Accio spell book"_ . A red book with black binds flew over to Draco, he flipped it open and started to read. His father opened the door of his bedroom and stuck his head in. Draco looked up as if he hadn't heard him coming and had been reading for a while. He kept a blank face as his father started to talk.

_"In spite of the way you were mocking me _

_Acting like I was part of your property."_

"Draco I heard voices were you talking to anyone just a moment ago?"

Draco just shook his head as if he didn't know what he was talking about. His father looked around his room and saw the mess on the floor. Draco amidiatly knew that he was going to question him on it.

"I was reaching from my watch and ended up knocking a few things over. I'll get a house elf on it when I see one." Draco explained keeping his cool, his eyes just went back down on his book.

"Draco you would of found out that your mother has left the house and she is no longer a Malfoy in legal terms."Lucius pointed out. This time Draco couldn't help but let a flash of anger show in his eyes. He breathed out loudly and lay down his book.

"I figured when I saw that she had no rings on before we left to the Ministry Hall."

"It's for the best Draco, this year is your last before you come of age and you need the proper training, I do not know the where-a bouts of your mother but as if of tomorrow you will start the training with me, of course you will need to get your school books sometime this week aswell." He explained. Draco nodded in agreement but silently he knew he wouldn't like what would happen one bit.

"9am sharp be down for breakfast, no tardiness will be accepted."Lucius snapped.

"Yes father." His father walked out with out closing the door. Draco put down his book, crossed his legs, rested his head in the palm of his hands and lay his elbow on his leg. He sighed and thought about what his mother had said. _"Minister of Magic.....I'll send you an owl under their names"_. It was pretty obvious she was going to the Weasel's for help but it was smart since Lucius wouldn't expect her going there, sometimes his pride and stubborness clouds his mind. Draco sighed again, grabbed the book and threw it across the room. He let out a angry groan and slipped the little box from his pocket and stared at it again. He opened it for the first time but nothing was in side. The padding inside was a triditional red velvet. He felt like chuking something else at the wall but decided not to thow the box. Draco put it in the draw with the magic lock, he didn't want his father finding it. He crawled under his blankets and tryed his best to sleep peacefully.

_I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

* * *

I'm cutting this here but the next chapter is the next morning its just the whole chapter was waaaay to long R&R plzzzz

the song is by linkinpark it name is-in the end


	6. In the end it doen't really matter part ...

Death Eater Rally

Heeeeeeeeeeeyy im makin up the time i was a away with 1 long super chapter halfed into two so here's part two

* * *

_Graffiti decorations_

_Under a sky of dust_

_A constant wave of tension_

_On top of broken trust_

Draco awoke to the sounded of someone knocking on his door. He pulled his pillow over his face and groaned.

_'What fucking time is it, stupid father, stupid house, stupid fucking everything.' _He got up and chucked his pillow on the wall and it landed on top of the spell book he had thrown on the previous night. The door opened and something small scutled in. It was Dinky the house elf that replaced Dobby.

"What is it?"Draco snapped.

"Sorry master Malfoy sir, I didn't want to wakes you sir it's just that it's 8:30 and you had to be ready at 9:00 sir."Dinky explained. He saw the mess on the ground and hurried to clean it up. Draco jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes. He jumped into the shower and let the warm water calm him. He lent his head on one wall of the shower and let out a moan.

_'Why is life so fucking unfiar?' _Draco whined in his head. _i 'And why the fuck did I dance and kiss with a Weasley? I'm defently going to be the first Malfoy to go crazy and commit scuacide.' _He hopped out of the shower and dried off.

_'It must be the lack of sex.' _He rolled up his towel once he finished dressing and threw it across the room. Draco liked this new found habit, it let out stress. He picked up a gloop of gell and ran it through his hair. His dad always had a thing with hiar.

_'I swear to God one day I'll find out he's gay.' _He patted his pocket to check for his wand as he walked out of his room. He flew down the stairs gracefully and walked into the Dining room for breakfast and his father. He was the first one there so he sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Five minutes early boy, there might be hope for you yet." The man who walked into the room exclaimed. Draco didn't move he just still sat there with his head rested in his hand. Draco got a hit from his staff.

"I said NO tardiness, you should know when I say something you say "Yes father", or you'll be getting the worse end of my staff!"Lucius snapped. Draco straightened up, crossed his arms and looked up at his father.

"Yes father."Draco mummbled. Dinky scuttled into the room and waited for some attention. Lucius turned to the little creature.

"Mister and Master Malfoy breakfast is ready."Dinky said with his head down. He was afraid of Lucius ever since he heard what he did to Dobby. Lucius walked over to the Dining table and sat across from Draco and turned to the house elf again.

"Well?"He asked.

"Yes Mister Malfoy here's your breakfast."He stuttered. Dinky bowed and clicked his fingers twice before leaving the room. Food popped up across the table just like it did in Hogwarts. Draco reached for some bacon and eggs and toast. He chose a strawberry jam spread. (A/N: mmmmm strawberry jam). Draco quietly ate, fearing to make any noise.

"Well Draco there will be a Death Eater rally today and I expect you to come and see what you'll be doing when you join."Lucius ordered. Draco just nodded and was right when he thought he wasn't going to like this one bit. He had never been to a Death Eater rally but his father had talked about them quite a bit. From what he knew it was a gathering of Death Eaters and Voldemort talking about what they're going to do and such. After a while there was a knock at the door and about two seconds later Dinky rushed from the kitchen door, through the dining room, out the door and towards the door. There were a few voices at the door, then a shuffle of feet coming towards them. The door opened and two figures came in both wearing black robes with their hoods up and in their hands were white masks. Lucius pushed his plate away and stood up. The two figures pulled there hoods down and looked at Lucius.

"Yes Zanbini, Parkinson."Lucius greeted. They both bowed their heads and said in unision.

"Lucius."

This time Draco stood up and faced Mr Parkinson and Zanbini. He noticed they called his father by is first name but they were addressed by their last. They looked from Draco to Lucius expecting a introduction.

"You all know my son Draco, he will be accompinning us, hopefully he will be joining when he comes of age at the end of this year."Lucius explained. Draco had ofcourse seen them before as he knew Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zanbini (A/N: Blaise is in fact a guy not a girl a G.U.Y.). Draco bowed his head to them and they bowed back.

"Lucius we must be off now quick get your robe and mask and what about Draco's?"Zanbini asked.

"He will get his hooded black robe and he'll have to do without a mask, go Draco and get your robe and meet us at the door."Lucius answered. Draco walked off to his room without another word.

_The lessons that you taught me_

_I learn were never true_

_Now I find myself in question_

_Guilty by association _

_'This can't be that bad can it?, I mean what's the worse that could happen?' _Draco reasurred himself. Boy was he wrong.

They got taken to the place by portkey. Draco was welcomed into a pitch black enviroment. A few people lit up there wands giving enough light.

_'This is fucked up isn't it morning?' _Something grabbed his arm. He looked up to see who was there but all he saw was the white mask. _'Well that makes it easy.' _

"It's Lucius now listen boy don't you leave my side and don't say a word, this isn't a little gathering like Ministry ones. Keep your face down and I repeat do NOT say a word."Lucius snapped. Draco just nodded staying quiet, he wouldn't get his answer to the 'isn't it morning' question. The path they were walking lead up to a huge wooden house sitting on top of a hill. It was dark and not friendly at all. i 'Geez how cleche-ic can a Death Eater rally place get? /i . Draco gave a shudder and continued up the winding path. He read the mailbox as he passed it, it read: Riddle House.

_'Riddle?, as in Tom Riddle?, as in Voldemorts teenage-self?' _Draco pondered. They reached the door and a man infront knocked on the it four times with his wand and whispered_ 'omentie' . _The door gave a little click and creaked open. The Death Eaters filed in to the house in haste. Draco and Lucius was at the back of the group, and his fathers hand was still wrapped around his arm. As they went through the door Draco felt his fathers arm stiffin and heard him inhale sharply. He knew it was the dark mark.

_'If this is what my father meant about what will be happening if I join, Then joining will be the last fucking thing I will be doing.' _Draco thought. He had gotten led into a laundry room, where everyone stopped and waited for something. Then Lucius let go of Draco's arm and walked up front. A Death Eater who was beside Lucius grabbed Draco by his collar and pushed him out front with his father.

_'They're a really friendly bunch.' _Draco thought saracastically. Lucius cuffed up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark imprinted down his arm. He stood before a large rug in the middle of the rather big laundry room. He lifted it up and rested his palm on the cold stone floor. The outline of his dark mark was shining and when it dimmed he lifted his hand off. There was a opening, like a trap door with stairs leading down to more darkness. The Death Eaters with their wands lit up went first after Draco and Lucius. The path was pretty much straight except for a turn left to reveal a large chamber with a throne on the end. seated on the throne was a rather big figure, but it was in the same uniform as the rest of the Death Eaters except its robe was an emerald colour and its mask was black. It also was holding a staff like Lucius's except the head of it was a skull rather than a serpent. The figure stood and gave a hiss. The Death Eaters came forward all went on their knees. Draco was forced down by his father.

_'So I finally get to see the guy Potter destroyed three times or is it four now.' _

Voldemort gave another hiss and the Death Eaters stood. Voldemort was tall. Very tall. He slid his hands out from under his sleeve. Draco scrunched up his face in disgust at the mutated hand. It looked a thousand years old and was red-ish peach in colour. What's more is that he had long sharp nails, much like claws. Voldemort pulled off his hood and took of his black mask. Now Draco felt like barfing. You know the figurative saying "You look like shit" in this case he looked like shit literally. He was bald and his skin was the same colour as his hand but more blochy. His eyes were just thin slits, his nose was nearly flat and he bearly had a top lip or bottom lip for that matter. He really looked like shit.

_I wanna run away_

_Never say goodbye_

_I wanna know the truth_

_Instead of wondering why _

_'My father works for this fucked up mutated piece of shit?' _Draco felt uncomfortable around this.....thing. Voldemort turned towards Draco. _'Oh great I forgot I'm the only one with out a dark mark in this room.'_

The Dark Lord glided over to Draco in one quick moment. He put one long scaley finger under Draco's hood and flicked it off, Then he used the same one finger to lift Draco's head up. They made eye contact and Draco did his best not to show any fear. Voldemort let out another hiss before beginning to talk in a haughty voice.

"Ah, yess young Masster Malfoy sso niccce of you join usss. Your father hasss told me about you and how you plan to join usss when you come of age. You look promisssing." Draco didn't say anything back and didn't want to nodd just incase the nail under his chin didn't move. Voldemort took his finger away, and Draco relaxed a bit more. Then the Dark Lord turned to Lucius who had along with the rest of the Death Eaters had taken off their masks.

"You raissed the boy well Luciusss."He rasped.

"Thank you Lord."Lucius said bowing his head.

Voldemort retreated back to his throne and the Death Eaters made a huge semi circle around him.

"Now unto other mattersss who did I put in charge for the ccentuar raid?"He asked. A man a bit shorter than Draco stepped forward into the middle of the semi circle.

"Me my Lord and things didn't go as expected, they went rouge and wouldn't co-operate."The man squeaked. Voldemort let out another hiss but this one sounded unhappy.

"I am quite aware what happened and the fact the you ruined it iss the problem, my Death Eaterss sshould be able to do a sssimple raid but you couldn't-."He snapped.

"No it's not like that my Lord I-."The man pleaded.

"IMPERIOUS."The now standing Voldemort screeched. "Imcompitant fool."

He had his wand out pointing at the man who was immobile. A wry smile came on the snake face of Voldemort's as he walked towards the man.

"I haven't had fun with ssomeone in quite ssometime, I need ssome practicce and I'll sshow Draco here the fun we have."He pointed out. All the Death Eaters took a step back. Draco was nervous, _'What was he going to do slap the guy or something.?'_ He was wronge once again. Voldemort came up to the man and slashed his cheek with his nails. He accually drew blood and the man was whincing in pain. Then he lifted up his wand again and yelled out "CRUCIO." The man fell to the ground in pain as the red lights out of Voldemort's wand hit him over and over. Some of the Death Eaters were laughing his father included. Draco was in shock, his whole body stiffined, he didn't want to breathe fearing he might be next.

_'This is what they do, torture there own. Fuck joining, I'd rather kiss Voldemort's scaley butt before I even think about joining.' _It got worse, after a few minutes Voldemort let out a very loud hiss and screamed at the top of his voce "AVADA KADAVRA". A jet of green light hit the man square on the chest. The colour drained out of his face fast and his eyes rolled back into his head. The room went quiet, you could even hear a pin drop then a hiss came from Voldemort that made Draco jump. He was scared, he had just seen someone die infront of his eyes he didn't like it and for once in his life he felt sympathy for Harry.

"Even though my sstupid father was a muggle I sstill have unlimited power."

_'Muggle father? he's a halfblood after everything my father said about hating them he works for one? This isn't right everything he taught me was a lie. I did all this shit to be the best and that was for fucking nothing, that's it I'm going to get out somehow sometime else but for now I have to play along.'_

The meeting carried on, most of it was just talk about their accomplishments so far and by the sounds of it they've been busy. Most common things were raids they did of forests and such to find giants and trolls so when the time comes they can rally them and control them with spells to attack. They're not as dumb as people think in Draco's opinion they could form a war and succeed but in the back of Draco's mind he didn't want Britian to be controlled by the scaley fuck. He was happy when they finally took the portkey home where it was morning again. But he didn't care about that, his mind was set on how he would runaway so he started to plan......

_ I wanna know the answers_

_No more lies_

_I wanna shut the door_

_And open up my mind_

* * *

OMG ITS BLOODY FUCKING FINISHED IT TOOK LONG ENUF grrrrr okay im done sorri about all the swearin and stuff its just skool started again and its gotten me back into the swearing well ill hopefully be able 2 start the 7th chapter sumtime l8er.

R&R plzzz i luv ya guys 4 readingSiLvA

oh the song in this chapter is linkin park-runaway


	7. The Burrows Surprise

**Chapter 7**

****

Well i'vr accually finally started to type this damned chapterbangs head on keyboard again i can't think of what to write so will have to think as i go along lets hope it will work out crosses fingers

* * *

Ginny awoke to the sound of tapping at her window. She let out a loud irritated groan and pulled herself out of bed. _'I'm going to kill that bastard and his mother if it's the last bloody sodding thing I do!!!' _Ginny cursed. Hermione was still sound asleep as Ginny snuck past and opened the window and the black eagle with the brown feathered head flew in.

"Hey Ifrit has that idiot gotten you to fly all that way again?" Ginny whispered bitterly to the mighty eagle. She patted its head and untied the letter from its leg gently.

FLASHBACK

"Fred get the door." Molly shouted from the kitchen hearing the door being knocked on.

"George get the door I'm not." Fred whined nudging George with his foot who was sitting beside him on the coach going through their sales papers of their joke shop secretly.  
  
"Ron you get it I'm busy." George said to his brother sitting on the coach across from him talking to Harry and Hermione while kicking back Fred. Ron lifted his head up away from the conversation he was engaged in.

"Bill wake up and get the door BILL GET UP." Ron yelled at his older brother who had come at the beginning of the summer holidays sleeping in the arm chair. Ron got frustrated and chucked a pillow at Bill's face. He moaned and opened his eyes. Another knock came from the door and Bill stood only to fall back into his chair in exhaustion. Ginny came into the room in her PJ's and looked around the room.

"Goo-"She started.

"GET THE DOOR." Fred, George, Ron and Bill said in unison. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked off towards the door muttering under her breath. '_Stupid little lazy asses I just haaad to be the youngest those....' _Ginny's eyes were wide open as she opened the door to the woman. _'This is Nacrissa Malfoy isn't it whaa....buuut....okay..' _Ginny thought puzzled. _'What in Earth was she doing here at the burrow of all places.' _

"Good morning Miss Weasley, is your mother around? I would like to speak to her if that isn't too much trouble." The pale woman said in a fragile voice. Nacrissa gave a weak tired smile to Ginny that she tried to return with out showing her excitement and curiosity.

"MUUUM IT'S uumm..." Ginny stuttered. She turned back to face the tired woman.  
  
"Miss Black dear tell her it's Miss Black......Oh hi Molly." Narcissa said softly. Molly had walked up behind Ginny with a tea towel in her hand. She immediately dropped it to the ground and went to hug Narcissa.  
  
"Narcissa it finally happened didn't it dear, your finally away from that...that."  
  
"That monster. "Nacrissa finished in a sharp tone. Molly rushed her into the house and sat her down at the dining table.

"Gin please be a dear and make Miss Black some tea." Molly requested warmly. Ginny just nodded and went behind the kitchen bench in deep thought. _'That means that Miss Black had divorced that asshole Death Eater Malfoy. And her last name is Black hence meaning she is related to Sirius......Sirius why'd he have to be the one to go. This would also mean that she probably knew James and Lily Potter or at least knew about them from Sirius.' _

She remembered looking at and reading the Black family tree at her time staying at Grimwald place. They had came back when Voldemort no longer possessed any threat to the Weasley's.

"Miss Weasley are you still with us?" A soft voice said snapping her back to life. Ginny looked up to see Miss Black standing on the other side of the kitchen bench. Her mother had gotten out of the room probably to inform the others. Ginny gave a small smile.

"Everybody calls me Ginny or Gin, no need for a proper addressal's Miss Black." Ginny insisted as nicely as she could. Narcissa's smile grew. _'I wonder if Malfoy smiled he would just like his mother, he does take on her steel grey eyes and.....wait shut up about Malfoy it was just a spur of the moment kiss must be the lack of school.' _

"Ginny your thinking to much and your going to spill the tea everywhere, oh and you can just call me Narcissa then." She exclaimed. Ginny jumped and put the tea cup down before spilling some and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Narcissa it's just that it is a bit of a surprise that you came here." Ginny explained. She gave Narcissa a lop-sided smile hoping that would be enough to make the situation a little bit less awkward. Narcissa gave a soft laugh and started to explain her situation in a serious tone.

"Well I suppose I'll tell you the story from the beginning, it might clear up some of your questions. It all started at school ofcourse and I was naturally sorted in Slytherin because of my liniage and such."  
  
"But then why was Sirius sorted in Gryffindor and not Slytherin like you?" Ginny questioned. Narcissa was silent in deep thought about it for a few moments before she started to talk again.

"Well I suppose he really wanted to be in Gryffindor and if I know my cousin he was the rebellious sort especially around his gang. Any way I knew Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle." Narcissa continued, Ginny had flinched at the thought of Tom. "When I met them that's when my life turned downhill. I found out my parents knew Lucius and his parents and thought he and I would make a perfect match and so they got us betrothed. Lucius was over the moon about it but I wasn't and so I started to resent Slytherin and befriended other house members. I envied the way Sirius had the time of his life in Gryffindor and that's when I met your mother and we soon became friends, good friends actually."

Ginny nodded in consideration and took all of this information in thinking it over. It did fit in all together but Ginny was surprised that her mother hadn't brought this up before.

"So what happened at the end?" Ginny asked. i _'Nice question it's pretty obvious Gin' /i _

"Well after my 6th year I was banned from befriended anybody of our Slytherin and so your mother and I kind of broke contact with each other and-" Before she got to finish the door flew open and all the red headed family brigade came, Harry and Hermione. The room was soon filled with buzzing excitement and questions were being shouted.  
  
"You were friends with a Weasley? but I thought you resented us?"

"So your staying with us for the summer holidays?"

"Do you have any gossip on Malfoy?"

"BOYS BOYS SETTLE DOWN." Molly shouted coming into the room. "Let the woman breathe!" The whole room went silent and soon the excitement dyed down. Narcissa slowly sipped on her tea with her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration. Harry's soft voice was the one to break the silence.

"You knew my godfather Sirius didn't you, he was your cousin." This time the room froze and everyone drew in their breaths. Harry NEVER talked about his death and nobody did around him and nobody wanted to all together. Narcissa put her glass down and thought about what to say.

"Yes I did know your godfather, my cousin and I can I feel the same way you do Harry, nobody wanted him to be the one to go." She said in an equally soft voice.

"Why don't we all go in the lounge and have proper chat sound good to you Narcissa?" Molly asked trying to ease the situation. Harry's face was unreadable. Narcissa's face went still then she shook her head.

"I must owl my son I promised myself and him that I would, may I borrow an owl?" Narcissa asked sternly. Molly nodded hushed everybody into the lounge again. She gave a look at Ginny and she understood.

"I'll take you Narcissa we have a useless owl called Pig hopefully he'll make the journey."Ginny explained. Narcissa gave her another smile and then both ladies walked off to find the little owl. They walked in silence, their shuffling footsteps were loud to them. They ended up in Ginny's room where they found Pig happily sleeping on her bed. Ginny sat in silence as Narcissa scribbled down on the piece of parchment anxiously. The elderly woman took her wand out and muttered something to the parchment. As soon as they sent Pig off the Narcissa broke the silence with a "Thank you".

"Look Ginny I don't bite don't worry just because "Malfoy" used to be my last name doesn't mean I'm going to set Tom Riddle on you." Narcissa snapped in a harsh tone. Ginny was wide eyed, she collapsed on her bed with her hand over her chest. _'That, that dream it was Tom Riddle!!_'

"Why so you call him that? why not He-who-must-not-be-named?" Ginny questioned giving her a funny look. Narcissa rolled her eyes. _'How many personalities does this woman have.'_

"Well that is his name isn't it? He doesn't deserve to be feared or respected, you can be evil to a point but crossing it isn't very respectable." Narcissa exclaimed. Ginny nodded at this and smiled.

"You know you make a good point." Ginny pointed out.

"Of course I'm Narcissa Black aren't I. You know it feels good to be free again." Narcissa sighed. Ginny didn't know how to take that so she just kept quiet thinking about the queer dream she had.

Molly walked in with a warm smile on. All three of them walked into the cozy lounge where everyone was seated. It was still morning and there was alot to talk about. Harry asked lots of questions about Sirius but Ginny just sat in silence sometimes getting lost in a world of her own. Her head pricked up when she heard her name being mentioned in a conversation.

"Hmm who said my name?" She asked.

"We just told Narcissa about your Quiditch talents." Bill answered. _'yes the whooole family knows lets tell the person who walked into our lives an hour ago.' _Ginny smiled bitterly and tried to think up of an excuse to leave the room. She looked down at what she was wearing. She was still dressed in her PJs which were simply a pair of shorts and light t-shirt. Ginny quietly stood and slid past crowd of excitement.

Ginny spent the rest of the day up in her room doing whatever things she could do away from the hustle and bussle of the rest of the house. She finished off summer homework and sketched a bit. Yes Ginny Weasley liked to sketch since she was such a quiet person most of the time, she loved the hobby. She like to sketch scenery and spent many occasions just sitting outside drawing random things. She wasn't the best at drawing but she kept improving which kept her spirits up. She kept them all a secret, she didn't like much people looking at them. Ginny doesn't like to be praised it makes her feel uneasy.

Later that night she had gotten a letter from Pig and with him was a black eagle with a brown feathered head. It was fairly big and stood with much poise like a king. There was a letter with the eagle aswell. They were both unnamed and so Ginny guessed they were from Draco. She untied both to read, I mean she had the right since the letters were in HER room. She opened up the one from Pig first.

_Weaslette I know it's you reading this but that's not the point. Your thing or owl, whatever you want to call it nearly got me caught out so NEVER, EVER use it AGAIN and that's why my eagle Ifrit has been sent to do the job now. The letter that he has is to be given to my mother with out opening it because you won't understand whats on the parchment. There isn't much else to say and I hope your bright enough to know that it is Draco Malfoy. _

'Short and bitter.' Was all that came to Ginny's mind as she went to give the letter to Narcissa.

END OF FLASH BACK

And so it was the the third morning with Narcissa and Ginny had to say that she wasn't that bad. She was bitter at times but she had been married to Lucius for all that time so she wasn't to blame. Ginny was surprised everytime she talked to her. She had a Motherly personality at times which reminded her of her mother. Narcissa didn't dislike Ginny either by the looks of it, she always had a warm smile on everytime she talked to Ginny. She also like most of the family even though the golden trio were cautious.

Ginny took the letter and went down stairs to see if anyone was awake. In the lounge was Narcissa sitting down wrapped up in her blanket in deep thought.

"Good morning Narcissa. "Ginny said trying to get her attention. She looked up and put on the warm smile that she has on everytime.

"Good morning, I see my son has sent another owl. "She greeted looking at the letter in Ginny's hand. She nodded and handed it over to Narcissa and went to sit down in the arm chair. Narcissa took out her wand and tapped the parchment. After whispering the words her eyes were scanning through the letter. When she had finished she gave a slow nod and the parchment was engulfed with a soft blue flame that deteriorated it.

"I think today would be a good time to go to Diagon Ally don't you think Ginny. "Narcissa exclaimed. Ginny grinned and nodded.

"I think that would be a great, I've been meaning to go."

* * *

Okay this fukking chapter is finally done grrrr it pissed me off sooo much coz i kept getting stuck on what to rite.

im soooooo sorri for those hu wer waiting for this chapter i had a very unpleasant weekend with bad news thts been keeping em uneasy so sorri for the delay and please PLEEEAAAASSSEEEEE tell me if anybody is OOC because seriously i kant really tell nemore LOL hoped u guys liked this chpater, i hope it saitsfied u koz im to tired and stoned to kare at the mo LOL.

fingers crossed for the next chapter to be wrtin soon! ill try 2 make a bit more interesting:D

PeAcE OuTChEErs SiLvA


	8. Diagon Ally and the Black Dragon

Diagon Ally & The Black Dragon

weeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllll im really tired and feeling screwed right now and i have nothing to say but i hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer:........................................................................................................................................yawn sorry fell asleep on the keyboard well we all know what this bit is about and if you don't know look it up in the dictionary.....JKR you rock!

_

* * *

_

Draco had spent the last few days in hell, one day felt like forever to Draco and he often lost track of the time. One of the only few things that kept him sane was letters from his mother. He had to put up with his fathers strict egenda. It consisted of physical, mental and emotional training. He would have to do mainly obstacle courses on brooms that challenged him and pushed him to the limit. He had to cope with the power of new vigorous dark magic spells and he also learnt new dark magic potions and alot of dark magic self defence. He was also taught how to keep emotions out of the way and how to talk more presistantly and authoratively. His tutors were not only his father but other Death Eaters who would come to deal and plan with Lucius.

All that was only in the day but he would usually stay up at night reading up on dark magic history and more spells and potions and training tips. He tryed to be optimistic about the whole thing which surprisingly did lift up Draco's spirits a bit more. On the bright side although he was only surrounded by darkness was the fact that he could use what he had learnt to defend himself from his father and his Death Eater clan if he ever needed to and all his physical and emotional training could be used at school.

Right now Draco was catching up on some reading he couldn't finish the previous night and so he was sitting at his desk at eight in the morning straining his eyes reading the tiny text of the large book. Ifrit had silently flown in through the window and landed on Draco's book to make his presence known.

"It's about time" Draco mummbled looking around for the bird treats. He untied the letter and chucked the bird treat up into the air. Ifrit flew up in one quick motion and caught it. As ifrit was happily nibbling his bird treat, Draco had skimmed through his mums short and formal letter;

_Draco,_

_I hope that your father hasn't put you through more since the last letter you had sent me. So you are going to Diagon Ally this morning because I will be leaving shortly but I will be there for the rest of the day. If you are to meet me then you must meet me at Trotious Ally at the Bormbers Book shop. I'll be there inbetween 9am and 11am, please don't be to late I do miss you Draco. _

The letter went up in smokes like all his other ones did. He put his book away and ventured down stairs to find his father. He reached the dining room where he heard voices, he reached the door but didn't enter. Instead he put his ear up to the door and listened.

"He is doing well but I know he's holding back, he is stronger than that he does have pure dark wizardery blood running through his veins from his mothers side."One voice said. Draco knew it was his fathers voice, he kept listening.

"But if he knows about his heritage why can't he train himself to bring it out and become stronger?, how come you never trained him when he was young."A stranger voice asked. Draco got interested in this, how many more secrets did his father keep from Draco. it gave him more reason to despise the moron. Another voice started to speak.

"He could be so stronge and powerfull, maybe he can reach the Lords level in a few years if he is trained well."

"That's it he _could_ be Heedcliff, but he doesn't know yet."Lucius replyed in haste. Draco Tried to put his foot in a more comfortable postition but his shoes squeeked on the cold polished stone floor. He scrunched up his face and close his eyes like you usually do when anticapating the outcome. Draco hoped they would keep talking but they all hushed. He tip toed stealthly into the closet beside the door and closed it enough so he could see outside. He could see Lucius come out and look and he could also see the two other men come out behind him. One man that was with him was fimiliar to him_. Heedcliff_ , where had he heard that before?

_'The Ministry gathering, he works at the Ministry. He's friends with the Weasels!'_ Draco figured out. The other man with him was hooded and he didn't recognize his voice.

"My apologises Lucius but we must be going, another meeting to atend the time is drawing near. Hopefully but the end of this year or next!"Heedcliff said before he dissapperated. Draco breathed in and waited for his father to leave. Lucius stood there for a few seconds focusing fiercely on the ground. He sighed and walked back into the dining room. Draco let out his held in breath and stepped out of the closet. He then walked into the Dining room after his father.

"Ah, there you are Draco, sit, after breakfast we will depart for Diagon Ally."Lucius infromed.

"Yes father."Draco said nodding his head. He had to ask his mum about his blood. Was it really true, he could be better than the Dark Lord himself? Maybe even more than Potter. _'Ha that would be the day.'_ He thought with new hope.

Draco stepped out of the carriage in haste. He wanted to meet his mother as soon as possible. He stalked his was through the hussle and bussle of the crowd. He heard the bell of Flourish and Blotts, like always except this time he banged into someone. He let out a fustraited groan and got up.

"Watch where your going!"He snapped forgetting his manners. He looked down at the person he had fallen over. It was a girl in brand new robes. But why did she look so fimiliar?

"Oh ah it's just you Malfoy."She replyed restlessly. _'THAT'S WEASLEY, she's in NEW clothes.'_

"Don't look surprised Malfoy it's only a Weasley."She said again with no effort. Draco put a smart smirk on.

"Oh sorry Weasley your right I just didn't recognize you in normal new clothes."He said playfully. Ginny rolled her eyes at him and he gave a chuckle.

"Don't push it and last I remember your Mother came to us when she needed help and ended up My mothers best friend."Ginny said trying to put a playfull smirk on too. Draco scowled.

"Don't remind me and if you don't mind I shall be meeting her soon oh and be used to seeing more of me."And with that Draco walked off back into the crowd.

Ginny was already in a fowl mood and banging into Malfoy was worse. She had just had an arguement with her brother about believe it or not Malfoy. Harry and Hermione brought up the fact that Malfoy might come for his mother thus having to stay with the Weasly's and ofcourse Ron's immediate emotion was malice. What made matters worse that Ginny for some wierd reason was going against the laws of the universe and backing up Malfoy. He thought that something was going on but Ginny was just trying to reason with him. _'He always has to have a reason aaarrrrgghhh why did i get burdened with him?'_

Ginny walked through the crowd over going the scene in her mind. _'Why does he have to be so difficult?'_ Ginny continued to walk not thinking of where she was was heading. She had tooken a couple of turns before she stopped in the dark.

"Where am I?" She asked herself even though she knew no one would answer. She turrned around hoping that she would find her way out. She stopped at a sign pointing at the road in which she was walking."**BLACKSTONE ALLY**".

"Blackstone Ally?" She whispered in thought. "Where have I heard that before?"

_'It's that place those supersticious girls were talking about, yea "Blackstone Ally no good will come from finding yourself in that ally, people say that there is a special way of getting in or the ally comes to the people instead, people that the road choses. It's like a ghost ally."'_ Ginny remembered. I timid shiver ran down her spine, she didn't like this place. She started to walk again when a door appered infront of her. It was a white door, nice and bright but no comfort came from seeing the door. It didn't feel welcoming at all.

"Just keep walking Virginia, Just keep walking." She kept repeating to herself as she turned the gold door handle and pushing the door open. Inside was a white room, it had a glow to it just like the door but still it didn't feel welcoming. There were magical paintings on the wall of what looked like rich powerful people. Her footsteps echoed in the emptyness. Ginny slowly walked up to a counter where a bookshelf stood behind it. The books looked old and withered. She walked behind the counter and looked through the books. Most of the books were on dragons and beasts close to them.

"You know in this place it's rude to go behind the counter without asking."A womanly voice exclaimed behind her. Ginny tried to scream as she whirled around to see who was there but no sound came out. Behind her was standing a pale looking woman, she looked like she was in her late 20's or early 30's. She was wearing a black robe and a green outfit.

"Well what did you want, why are you here, nobody visits Kelpiean Unicorn anymore. Run your name by me if you may."She questioned. Ginny wasn't sure to answer back, she looked friendly enough but this was Blackstone Ally and nothing could be trusted, but it was her only option so she went along.

"My name is Ginny Weasley and I just appeared here I don't know HOW I got here."She answered.

"Got here indeed for Blackstone Ally comes to you, you don't just find it you must speak the words and wish for it."She explained. "What did you say your name was?

"Ginny Weasley and I spoke no words and never wished to come to this evil place."

"Evil yes but evil no, Blackstone Ally my dear has a will of it's own, it choses how to act against people. You see this room is white, it trusts you, you are indeed here for a reason Ginny Weasley, if you may stay there and I shall check the Silver book." And with that the lady dissappeared into a room. Ginny stood there waiting and completely confused. _'The ally came to ME? But why, was I meant to be here?'_ She couldn't question for long, the lady came back out with the book flipping a page or two and then she looked up to me.

"Ah yes here we go, Ginny Weasley, you weren't expected here until tomorrow, the will of the Ally is stronge. Now for the reason yo......Oh dear Merlin, oh the day has finally come, so soon. It's only been 1000 years since last it happend!"She gasped. Ginny didn't understand naturally. She didn't know what this woman was on about and it seemed she was off her rockers.

"Um but would you mind explaining?"Ginny asked.

"Oh yes yes my dear." She started, but then walked off and came back after a minute with a green and red velvet pouch in her hand. "Here you are."

Ginny took the pouch and opened carefully fearing to drop it and break it. In her hand was a very light pendant. It was a figure of a dragon carved from a strange matelic material. It was hugging and seemed to look like it was gaurding a black type of stone, it looked and felt like black ore. Black ore was a precious stone in the wizardry world because it usually involved powerful magic. The stone rested in the curled dragons tail and its feet were resting on it. It's eyes looked alive, looking right at you.

"The Antipodean Opaleye Dragon, the most beatiful and precious dragon to Blackstone Ally, native to New Zealand, the land of beaty we called it in our time."She explained. "That Pendant is a carving of the Antipodean Opaleye and the is only a second one made in its series."

"The second there is another like it?"Ginny asked. The woman nodded.

"It was lost years ago and is said to be part of a long line of witched and wizards, it was a box, atleast that's what it was said it was. That necklass has hidden powers but I am only a messenger I can not give anymore imformation out, things will happen like they should, be carefull and take care."

"Wait what was your name?, I don't understand!?"Ginny screeched. The woman gave a weak smile like she hadn't put one on in years.

"You will understand in time. Now away with you."Was all she said before Ginny blacked out. She fell through darkness and light, water and fire before she felt her self open her eyes and take a sharp painfull breath like she had been drowning.

"Ginny, Gin-gin are you okay?"A worried voice asked. Ron's face was right infront of hers.

"Ro-on get out of my face and let me breath!"Ginny snapped. Ron scowled.

"You had us scared Ginny, we found you outside Trotious Ally passed out."Ron said. Ginny looked around the room and saw Hermione and Harry looking at her and Fred and George.

"What happened Gin?"Fred asked.

"Um nothing I..I can't remember."Ginny answered. This in fact wasn't true, she vividly remembered herself being at Blackstone Ally and felt like she shouldn't tell anyone else of it, it couldn't of been a dream. She reached up for neckline and there she felt a chain around her neck. The pendant,she knew it couldn't of been a dream.

* * *

MY GOD IT IS FINALLY DONE AFTER MONTHS AND MONTHS OF FUCKING AROUND AND TAKIN THE PISS..............sheezus i feel free now and this chap was suppose to be a bit longer BBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT i frankly can't be freakin bothered I hope this chap is juicy enough and it prolly left u with some theories and if so TELL ME THEM :-D

---------- press the pretty review button and make my day:D

PeAcE OuTSiLvA


	9. er fun in the toilet?

Results

hulooooo again i have nuthin much 2 say but kill banana's coz they are evol and they r out 2 get us all chop them up and burn them!!! dont throw them out coz all those little pieces will turn into more bananananananas and multiply!!!!! WATCH OUT THEY NO WHERE U LIVE. enjoy!

Disclaimer:I take no responsibility for the characters used they belong 2 JKR (and if u dunno wot tht means u shouldnt be on here) so if the characters r drunks its her problem :-P. sum r OC. ENJOY!

* * *

Draco stepped into the book store with his hood up, he knew many people now and it was too risky being seen. He looked around for his mother's familiar face. He went to the back of the store trying to think like his mother. His guess was correct, a hand fell on his shoulder and he turned around to see his mother hooded as well.

"Draco, it's really you isn't it, I've missed you dearly boy. "She said in her fragile voice. Draco couldn't help but smirk, I mean he never REALLY had anything to SMILE about. It just wasn't in him.

"Hello mother. "Draco greeted. "You been surviving living at the Weasley's are they treating you right mother, has Potter been pestering you?"

"No Draco don't be a tease they are nice people, you could learn one or two things from them."

"Yea maybe one or two things-on how to be poor. "Draco snapped get annoyed at bringing up the subject.

"You know they are a very high ranked family now, their father is the Minister of Magic."

"TEMPORARY Minister of Magic you mean mother. "He corrected.

"Does it make a differ-"Nacrissa started it.

"-I overheard father saying that I had powerful...er...dark wizardry blood that I got from you, is that true? "Draco asked nervously. He could tell his mother had a frown on her face.

"Yes, yes it is true Draco but you were never supposed to find out. "She answered.

"But, why? I could've been a powerful wizard mother!" Draco whined.

"Firstly Draco, Malfoy's do not whine and secondly it was to protect you, do you know what your father would of done if I didn't stop him from acting on it? "Nacrissa snapped.

"He would of trained me up to be a dark wizard, okay I understand, but how come I'm not better than Potter?" Draco asked.

"Well that's for you to figure out, he did have the greatest godfather and parents." Nacrissa answered.

"Did have a Godfather, how do you know?" Draco asked completely puzzled.

"Sirius Black, my favourite cousin was Harry Potter Godfather." She explained. Draco's mouth dropped in surprise. _'How come I'm the last person to know these things?'_ Draco realised in annoyance. The bell of the shop rang making his mother look over her shoulder.

"Draco, quick you know how my instincts are, hurry!! "Nacrissa ushered grabbing Draco's arm and tugging him out to the door. She stopped behind a bookcase and looked around the corner.

"Mr. Zanbini. Hoods up and move swiftly." She ordered with silent confidence. Draco quietly walked out of store and followed his mother a few stores down, then took one right and passed two more shops before stopping.

"Where are we mother?" Draco asked. "Is this Knockturn al-"

"Was Knockturn Ally, well part of it. An old shop." She said before opening the old wooden door, Draco walked in cautiously behind her. Draco had a look around the room while his mother stood there for a while. The room was a metallic greenish silver colour, it shimmered magically with no light. There were paintings hung on the wall of people who looked like they belonged to a family similar to his own. They were in very old fashioned clothing. The room was pretty much empty except from the odd statues in the corners. But one of the statues caught his attention, a strange figured Unicorn rearing up with its wings spread out. Its eyes were pure ruby, they looked on fire. The other part of the what now seemed enormous statue was a dragon staring up at the Unicorn. Its wings were also spread out and the dragon's mouth was wide open getting ready to scorch its opponent. The dragons eyes were pure sapphire, they shone like ice. The dragon looked similar to the one on his box.

"What's the point of being_ here_?" Draco asked tearing his eyes away from the statue.

"Draco do you want to stay with your father, or do you want to live with me and the Weasley's for the next week?" Narcissa said slowly waiting for Draco's reply. _'The Weasley's, for a whole week. I'd be as dead as I would be if I stayed with my father. But if I stayed with the Weasley's it would be something father will disapprove of. A week can't kill me.....right?' _

"Fine then I'll go with you mother now would you care to explain?" Draco answered. Nacrissa gave her son a wry smile and walked up to the counter.

"Lady Cortina it's Narcissa Black."

"Ah yes Narcissa been expecting you." A soft woman like voice bellowed from inside a room.

"As usual Lady Cortina, I shall praise the day I would surprise you!" Narcissa joked. A woman, Draco guessed was Lady Cortina came out of the room. The lady looked like she was in her mid 20's and was wearing a silver robe and green outfit. She had all-round dark features.

"Ah and this is Draco Malfoy pleasure to finally meet you." The pale woman greeted giving draco a smile. "And I know you are in a hurry so here are the anti-tracking neck lasses you are going to ask for."

The woman took something out of a draw behind the counter and gave it to Narcissa.

"Thank you again Lady Cortina." Narcissa said before dragging her confused son out. Draco looked back to where the shop was but oddly the door had disappeared, The building was there but no old wooden door.

"Mother, where is the shop door?" Draco asked. Narcissa continued to unravel the laced up pouch. She held out two identical looking necklasses. Silver chains and a glimmering black obsidian tag hung from it. She handed one to Draco and he put it on along with his mother putting on hers.

"I can't tell you Draco, it sounds absolutely riddickulous but I just plainly can't tell you." She answered after the short silence. Draco gave her a strange look. _'My mother is very.odd.'_ Were Draco's thoughts. He shrugged at this, no point arguing, there were more important things to worry about.

"Your turning 17 this year, your father must of already taught you how to apparate and diss-apperate?" Narcissa questioned. Draco gave a slow nod.

"But I'm just starting out are you sure it's safe for me mother?" Draco asked wondering if he would actually have to apparate to The Burrow.

"Well then it's settled we're apparating." Narcissa decided. Draco stepped back from her. He tried to think up of an excuse.

"But my school gear, I was going to get new robes and all my important things are at the Manor."

"Your school books and new robes will be taken care of. I'll get Molly to get them for you, you just need to give her your Hogwarts letter and measurements."

"And my things from the Manor?"

"Anything you need tell me and we'll buy them tomorrow, we'll come back when your father is gone."

"Money?"

"I have my sources Draco, I'm not completely helpless with out your father." Narcissa snapped seemingly touchy about the subject. "Anyway are you ready to apparate?"

"No."

"Good then lets go. "And with that she popped off with a large **_crack_**!._ 'Okay Draco remember what your father said about apparating, it's just like flooing but you must concentrate on the destination harder.'_

Draco closed his eyes tight and concentrated on the Burrow. _'Focus, Focus, The Burrow........'_

_**CRACK**_

Draco slowly opened his eyes. He heard a large grunt from behind him and turned. Staring right back at him was a. Big. Fat. Pink. Pig. He jumped back and gave a short but very high pitched shreik.

"Egh, that's just horrid." Draco exclaimed aloud. He heard tremendous hoots of laughter behind him. It was His mother and along side of her, Weaslette. Both laughing there heads off. Draco looked down at his shoes, they were covered with mud and Merlin knows what else. He jumped over the wooden fence surrounding the mud pool.

"Oh, so you think that's funny do you?" Draco snapped. Both Females nodded still giggling. Draco gave a smirk as he kicked the air causing bits of mud to hurl themselves onto his mother and Ginny. Both of them stopped laughing causing Draco's smirk to widen.

"Draco-" Narcissa started.

"Malfoy." Ginny finished.

"Nobody laughs at a Malfoy." Draco excalimed. Ginny rolled her eyes and Narcissa gave Draco a penetrating glare.

"Nobody throws mud at a Black, or a Weasley for that matter." Narcissa said in a very serious tone with her arms crossed. Draco was going to make a smart witty comment about throwing mud at Weasley's but decided against it.

"Well if you two want to stand there pouting then be my guest but I think I want to go inside." Draco said with his chin up looking quite childish. He started to make his way up the path way looking up at the wonky, out of place looking house. _'If you could call it a house.'_

He hadn't gone far when something hit him on the back of his head. He reached out for it and felt something slimy. Mud. Ginny ran past him giggling.

"WEASLEY!" Draco shouted running after her.

"YOU DESERVED IT MALFOY!" Ginny shouted back. "Oh I think the brown looks nice with you hair, don't you think Cissa?"

"Oh yes, Ginny very nice, too bad it will get washed out since Draco will be having a shower when he gets settled in." Narcissa said sarcastically. Draco had a face of disgust on his face as his mother walked past him towards the door.

"Cissa?" He whispered to himself.

He entered the house in a fowl mood. _'I have mud in my hair and the Weasley crew will be arriving to kill me. Atleast I'll die clean.'_ He thought being led up to his room by the Weaslette.

"Oh Merlin, I wont have to possibly _share_ a room?"Draco gasping, thinking of it as the worst thing that could of happened. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You know you seem to do that alot, it's rather stupid." He stated. Ginny rolled her eyes again causing Draco to uncontrollably do it in return. Ginny smiled at this.

"Your right it does look stupid I should really stop."

"Shut up, Weaslette."

"What ever Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for a verbal fight. Last door to the left, across the hallway is your mother's room. The bathroom on this floor is the door behind us. Beside your room is my room and across from my room are Bill's and Charlie's. Beside the Bathroom is the Master bedroom which are my parents room and downstairs there are three rooms, the storage room, Ron's and Harry's, Hermione left awhile ago and will join us two days before the train and the last room are Fred and George's, I suggest you stay well away. I hope you'll figure the rest out yourself." Ginny explained. Draco's opened his mouth to say something witty but got interrupted.

"And yes Malfoy we do have enough money to afford all this so save the comment 'till later." Ginny said turning around to make her way down the stairs. "Dinner is at 8:00."

Draco stared at her walking down the stairs. _'Where the fuck in Merlin's name did that come from?, or am I getting soft?, and has she always had such a nice ass?' _Draco thought in a daze. He shook his head as though he was shaking off his thoughts. First he had to get the mud out from his hair.

He opened the bathroom door to reviel a very stylish decor. The room was sparkling clean with bathroom mats for the sink, the bath which had a shower head attached and the tiolet. It was too small for Draco's liking but his bathrooms were richer. He looked around to find a towel but only saw a hand towel, so he decided to look inside his room. His room was okay looking for him, there was a four poster bed, a nice big window, a vanity table and a wardrobe. The room was covered with baige wallpaper and the drapes of the bed were red and the sheets gold. _'Stupid Gryffindors, I'll just change it to my liking.'_ And with a flick of his wand the drapes had turned a nice Slytherin green colour and the sheets a silky silver. On the foot of his bed was a towel along with a flannel. Draco grabbed the towel and headed down the hallway to the shower. He saw that the door had no lock so he conjured up a simple locking charm.

Ginny gave a sigh as she sipped the cup of tea she had made after introducing Draco in. It was strange having a Malfoy in the house, it some what felt wrong as they are arch nemesis but Draco was an exception because he was Cissa's son and she was found of Cissa. She had started calling her that when she entered Diagon Ally and Cissa would call her Gin.

"Wonder what the boy's will do to my poor son." Cissa pondered out loud.

"Well let's be thankful he's only staying for the rest of this week otherwise he would already be dead or permanently in St. Mungos." Ginny exclaimed.

"Can I ask of you a favour Gin?" Cissa asked. Ginny nodded.

"Ofcourse Cissa anything."

"Could take care of my son I know your mother has already had a talk with the boys but you know your brothers, I doubt Bill will act but the other four wont be too welcoming." She explained.

"But Cissa It's impossible to keep them off and I don't want them to think that I like him or something, which I don't, but they're all narrow minded and-"

"lease Virginia, I will owe you and will try to help you keep them off." She pleaded. Ginny knew that Cissa knew that she was more than capable of keeping her brothers off, she after all had girl power and the Weasley temper. Ginny let out a deep breath and looked down at the table. Narcissa took this as a yes.

"Thank you, they should be here soon." Narcissa said with a small smile and just on time the door bust open to reveal all her brothers and her mother.

"We're back." Molly pointed out.

"Obviously." Ginny said sarcastically. Ron burst through the door red faced and running towards the downstairs bathroom door and locking himself in. Fred and George came in next laughing there heads off. _'They did something to Ron again.'_ Ginny thought. Harry followed behind them talking with Bill and Charlie. Molly started to talk Narcissa and Ginny was once again alone so she stalked up the stairs and headed for her room. Draco was obviously in the shower as the door was closed and the shower on.

Draco welcomed the warm water running over his body. He scrubbed the mud out of his hair. _'Man this is harder than it looks.'_ Draco thought to himself. He scrubbed his hair continueously slowly getting bits of dried stuck mud out of his hair. He wondered what the Weasley's mens reaction would be or how they'd behave around him. He played different scenarios in his head and everyone of them ending up gruesome.

_'What was I thinking?, I'm going to be dead after this week.'_ Draco realized. He sighed, he was tired for no particular reason. The water must of been making him drowsy but he liked it too much to get out yet.

After a while he heard a bang on his door.

"Oh shit they've found me, I'm going to die in a shower." Draco whispered sarcastically to himself. To his surprise a females voice came form the other side of the door.

"Malfoy I need to go toilet." Ginny yelled banging on the bathroom door. The cup of tea she had needed to get out of her system and Ron was still in the downstairs toilet and even if he ever got out she wouldn't go in until the 24 hours later.

"So." Draco answered. Ginny let out a fustraited groan. _'Stupid Malfoy.'_

"So I need to go now hurry up and get out."

"No, go pee somewhere else, don't you have another toilet." Draco asked.

"Ron's in it." Ginny answered.

"Wait for him to get out." He suggested.

"He probably won't be getting out for a while so let me in or I swear to Merlin I will bust this door down." Ginny snapped now jumping up and down and flapping her hands to stop herself from peeing.

"Your bluffing Weasley."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"This isn't getting anywhere, your doing that so I have to wait longer. Well I'm going to count to five and then I'm coming in." Ginny yelped in anger. Draco let out a laugh.

"It's not funny Malfoy."

"Yes it is." Draco argued in a playful tone. Ginny let out another frustrated groan.

"ONE." She started.

"What ever Weasley."

"TWO."

"THREE."

"You wouldn't."

"FOUR."

"Go ahead your bluffing."

"FIVE, I'm coming in." Ginny decided as she took out her wand. She took a deep breathe, she hoped that he had drawn the shower curtain across to cover himself.

"ALOHAMORA." She said pointing her wand at the door handle. I mean she wasn't going to blow the door down her mother would get angry. The door handle gave a click and she turned the door handle and pushed the door open.

_'What am I doing?'_

The shower water stopped running. And the shower curtain was thankfully drawn across the bath so he didn't reveal anything.

"Get out Weasley." He said in a low dangerous voice.

"I warned you Malfoy get out." Ginny exclaimed in a now unsure voice. Her heart was thumping fast, it was Malfoy she was arguing with, a naked Malfoy this time.

"Pass me my towel." He ordered. Ginny obeyed and slowly walked over to the towel rail and took the big towel to hand to Malfoy.

"You sure you need it, I mean it's probably to small to see." Ginny said trying to make it sound witty but failed.

"Not funny, I'll have you know all the girls seem to enjoy it." He rebottled, having better luck in the witty department.

"Whatever Malfoy." Ginny replyed sticking her hand through the side of the shower curtain hanging the towel from her hand. Draco grabbed it off her and in a matter of seconds he pulled the shower curtain aside and got out of the shower.

"Happy Weasley?" Draco snapped. Ginny tried not to be surprised to risk further embarrassment but Draco looked good with a bath towel loosely wrapped around his waist and his chest exposed. He had faint abs, not buff it looked just right on him and his broad buff shoulders were all enough to make a girls mouth water, the same in Ginny's case. You could tell playing quidditch kept him fit. The famous Weasley blush started to creep up her face as she looked up at Draco's face, his hair all wet and slicked back. He looked fucking sexy!

"Like what you see Weasley?" Draco asked showing a wicked smirk on his face.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean just-" Ginny stuttered, she let out a quick breath. "Can I go pee now?"

"Ofcourse Virginia." He replyed saying "Virginia" seductively to tease her. He made his way to the door but it seemed shut.

"Shut the door behind you Weasley. " Draco asked. Ginny's eyes widened.

"No." She snapped and walked over to the door. She turned the door handle.

"Malfoy it's locked."

"Har har very funny Weasley. "Draco chuckled reaching for the door handle.

"I'm serious." Ginny said starting to jiggle. Draco turned the door handle to find it locked, he took out his wand.

"I wouldn't if-"Ginny started but it was to late Draco had to said an unlocking charm on the door. The door handle sent a small jet of light that hit his hand causing him to jump back.

"FRED, GEORGE GET YOUR ASSES HERE AND UNLOCK THIS DOOR." Ginny yelled, jiggling faster.

"Stop jiggling, and what's going on." Draco snapped frustrated.

"If you haven't noticed by now, I need to go pee and Fred and George invented charmed door lockers. If someone other than the person who put it there tries a spell on it it sends a shock up his or hers arm and they only way to reverse it is to get the people who put it there to take it off with a touch of their wand." Ginny explained. "Now, FRED, GEORGE OPEN THIS DOOR."

"I pity you Weasley."

"Yea I would pity me two. "Ginny sighed. She heard a shuffle of footsteps.

"Sorry Gin-bear but we are in an annoying pranky mood." Fred said in an innocent voice.

"You two are always in an annoying pranky mood, ever since you were born."

"We're hurt Ginny how could you think us acting morally wrong, all our lives." George replied putting on a hurt voice.

"BECAUSE, you ARE a pair of morally wrong acting people and have been all your lives."

"We know." They said in unison.

"I'll tell mum and dad about the joke shop." Ginny threatened.

"You gave a Weasley promise you know the consequences for breaking it, you have to give us a good enough reason!"

"I need to go pee, now open it." She explained.

"Gin-bear you ARE in a bathroom, where there IS a toilet which people use to go pee." Fred replied.

"Yea but Malfoy's in here too." Ginny said hoping they would open it in a heartbeat to hex him. Ginny stepped in front of Draco to gaurd him from any hexes. _'I did promise.'_ she remembered. One of them took there wands out and took off the charm. The door swang open and both of them had their wands up and Ginny had taken out her wand just in case.

"Ginny move so we can hex him for being with you with only a towel around his waist." Fred ordered. Ginny shook her head.

_'What in Merlin's name is she doing. Is she possibly gaurding me?'_ Draco thought. He wasn't a wuss he could take care of himself and so he also took out his wand and stood beside the Weaslette. The twins had moved closer blocking the way out and to his clothes.

"Would you Weasley's move so I can grab my clothes and go back to my room." Draco said in his usual sly voice he would use at Hogwart's. The twins gave a laugh.

"You heard what Malfoy says let him go so you two and get the hell out and away downstairs so I can bloody go pee!" Ginny snapped slowly raising her voice.

"Fine you go pee and we'll take Malfoy out side." George suggested. Ginny was fed up with their ridiculous behaviour so she marched up to them and crossed her arms and put on her well known 'angry Weasley' face.

"Now Fred, George you two are men. I know you act stupid 90 most of the time but you can be bloody normal people. I am your sister and as your sister I ask you two to go down stairs and leave Mr. Malfoy to his business and leave me to mine. If you two are not going to abide I will hex you two right back and never talk to you for the rest of this bloody week." Ginny reasoned in an authority-like voice.

"But Gin-" They pleaded.

"No buts downstairs unless you have the guts to hex your little sister, my Merlin you two are pathetic." Ginny snapped concluding the episode. Fred and George put their wands away slowly.

"Sorry Gin we didn't mean to, but what was Malfoy doing with you?" Fred aplogized.

"I know you didn't mean to and it was my fault I thought it was Bill or Charlie." Ginny lied. They smiled at her and made their way down the stairs. _'That was close.'_ She thought. She turned to face Malfoy who had his eyebrows up and a smirk on his face impressed with the Weasley.

"What?" Ginny snapped, she had the right too. She did need to go toilet.

"Nothing Weasley."

"Well good, now can I go toilet for Merlin sake." Ginny said. Draco gave a nod and Ginny slammed the door behind her ushering a very strong impenetrable locking charm just in case anybody wanted to interrupt her again.

* * *

OKAY OKAY so tht is like NO where near wot i had in planned but i really needed to go toilet at that mo thus creating this chapter hope u guys liked it lolz i shall have more installed next chapter about dinner and i will try 2 skip ahead to the hogwarts train i will try but no guarantees!

pwutty pwutty pwease review i need supowt soz i kan continuew :-( ----supose 2 b a pouty lip.

SiLvA


	10. Hungry Malfoy?

Hey all, I'm writing this after getting pissed off at diablo II, and i saw da last episode of Dragonball GT and it looks liike the last ever episode, EVER and im depressed. besides tht ENJOY!SiLvA.

-----this means change of POV from Ginny to Draco and vice versa.

Disclaimer:I dunt own these characters, im just borrowing them to use for my evil sceme. some of them i own thou.

* * *

Draco stared at himself in the mirror. He had the same clothes he wore to Diagon Ally on and they were dirty from apparating into the pig sty. Draco gave a frown and took out his wand and used two simple spells to dry off his hair and clean his clothes. His hair dropped down infront of his face since the gell was washed out. He ruffled up his hair so it would look out of place, he kind of like it that way.

He conjured up a clock on the wall, it was only 2:30 and his stomach started to grumble. He never had lunch he was in the shower at the time. Draco decided to go find his mother and ask her for some food. He stepped out of his room and the floor he was on seemed to be deserted but knocked on his mother's door to see if she was in there. No answer came.

_'Must be downstairs I suppose,'_ Draco thoguht. He made his way down and the lounge seemed to be deserted too. He heard a moan coming from a door close to him-he turned around to face a closed door.

_'Oh Merlin that must be the toilet, egh that doesn't sound right'_

Draco made his way to the kitchen to find that empty aswell, just like his stomach which gave another grumble.

"Hungry Malfoy?" Someone answered from behind the bench. Ginny jumped up out from behind the bench.

--------

Ginny looked up at Malfoy, she had never seen his hair let down let alone so messed up.

_'Is it me or does he just get more sexy every time.'_ She thought. She couldn't deny the fact he was really hot.

"Yea, suppose I am now could you cook me up something." He answered. Ginny frowned at this.

_'Who does he think he is.'_

"What do you want to eat." Ginny asked in an innocent voice.

"I think I'll just have some toast and peanut butter and strawberry jam for spread. No crusts." Draco ordered. Ginny opened a cupboard and got out some spreads and then she got out the bread. She then gave Malfoy a big sweet smile and fluttered her eyes a little.

"See I'm too irresistible. "Draco gloated holding his head up high. Ginny took out the butter knife and then frowned at Malfoy.

"Maybe the irresistible Malfoy would like to make his own breakfast while I go out and play quiditch with the rest of the family in the backyard." And with that she stormed outside through the slide door.

"The bloody nerve of that stupid fucking Malfoy." Ginny bickered. "_Oh Ginny may you make me some toast now and no crusts!_ "

She made her way down too where her mother and Narcissa were sitting watched her brothers play a bit of quidditch.

"I think your son needs to learn some manners Cissa. "She snapped. Narcissa looked up at her with a lop-sided smile.

"He can't be that bad." She answered. Ginny gave a little laugh.

"Maybe not with you Cissa."

"He'll come around Gin, he just needs time."

"Alot of it." Ginny mumbled picking up her broom she left. This time George had gotten the Nimbus 2000 and she was stuck with a clean sweep. She was about to kick off when _**crack**_ some had apparated behind her.

"I was going to surprise you guys but it seems you're all out here." A manly voice said from behind. Ginny swung herself around.

"CHAAARRRLLLLIIIIEEEEE." She screamed jumping off from her broom to give a hug to her favourite brother.

"Hey Gin-bear, hows my fave sibling."

"Good, well you surprised me you weren't suppose to come these holidays." Ginny asked.

"I couldn't go on knowing my baby sister wasn't going to see me these holidays." Charlie explained with a huge grin on his face.

"What about all of us." Bill shouted from above. Charlie gave a laugh.

"I suppose I came here for you guys too." Charlie joked.

"Come play quidditch Charlie." Ginny asked sounding like a little girl. "Oh but first meet Cissa, I mean Narcissa Black she's staying with us now."

Narcissa stood up to greet Charlie.

"Nice too meet you Charlie, I hear your line of work is with dragons, you must talk to my son he adors them." Narcissa greeted.

"Like wise Miss Black but don't I know you from somewhere."

"Please just call me Narcissa and you might of seen me with my x-husband Lucius Malfoy." She explained giving him a small smile which Charlie gave in return. There was an awkward silence that Ginny thought she should break.

"You coming to play Charlie?" She asked. Charlie put on a cheeky smile.

"But first I have a preasent for you to congratulate you on pulling off that Dragon summersault I couldn't of done it better myself. "He replyed looking through his expandable bag. He pulled out a long and thin package and Ginny had guessed what it was. She ripped the wrapping apart to look upon the prettiest broomstick she'd ever seen. It was silver and it had a black tail and the front end of the broomstick was carved into the face of an eagle. it was outlined with the colour black.

"Its..a...it's a.." Fred stuttered.

"It's a bloody Eagle-speed 2-0-10! It's not out here until the next 4 months, I only have the Eagle-speed 2-0-9."Someone explained. Ginny looked up to see Draco munching on some toast all google eyed at the broomstick.

"We have ourselves a broom expert, and he's right it's not out here yet but it is in Romania." Charlie stated. "And who are you?, oooooohh does Gin-bear have a boyfriend."

Both Ginny and Draco out on the most disgusted faces, Draco even spat out some toast.

"Don't put those thoughts in my head Charlie, he's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." She spat, disgusted at the thought of going out with the selfish, sexy, adorable, very hot prick. "You know he's the guy Ron and Harry and I dislike."

"Oh okay, yes, right." Charlie said extending his hand to shake Malfoy's.

--------

_'Egh I don't want to touch the Weasley but my mother is here.'_ Draco thought. He put the toast in one hand and wiped the other hand on his robes to dust of any crumbs. He firmly shook Charlie's hand and gave a smirk.

"Draco here is my son, he's the one who adores dragons." Narcissa explained. Charlie gave Draco a warm grin.

"Well it's nice to know another guy who loves dragons." Charlie sighed.

"Hey Charlie if you don't remember that's why you love me best." Weaslette whined. "Now can I test this baby out."

"Okay Gin go ahead I'll be right there." Charlie replyed. "Well it was cool meeting you mate."

Charlie walked off to talk to his mother and Draco had a seat on the grass beside his mother munching again on his toast.

_'There might acualy be a cool Weasley in the family but that Weaslette likes them too. Small world.'_

_---------_

"THIS IS BLOODY AWESOME." Ginny screamed. Her broomstick was so fast and it flew so smoothly. Everything around her was a blur. She imagined all the tricks she could pull off with this flexible broom. She did a couple of summersaults and twirled around like a drill flying everywhere. This is the most she had ever had, she just couldn't stop flying. Ginny weaved through, around, underneath her brothers. She gave a laugh as she slowed down.

"Anybody up for a race?" She asked. Everyone was laughing along with her.

"Maybe when I feel like getting beat by you Gin-bear, now why don't we have a quidditch game but I don't want to let out the game balls." Bill replyed.

"Yea we can train up our new chaser aye Harry." A shout cam down from below. Ron had finally came out of the toilet and held a broom in hands and his mouth dropped open.

"Where in Merlin's name did you get that Eagle-speed 2-0-10 its not suppose to be out yet!" Ron gasped.

"I got it for her Ronnikins now lets play quiditch." Charlie replyed pulling out his own Firebolt from his bag and replaced his stud earring with his usual fang earring.

"Don't call me Ronnikins you dope-head and as the keeper I will be captain and Charlie you'll be the other keeper so your the captian as usual." Ron ordered. Charlie nodded kicking off and was followed by Ron.

"So the rules are still the same right?, one beater and one chaser since we don't have enough people."Ginny asked. Everyone nodded.

"Right for my team I chose George as my beater." Ron picked.

"Then Fred will be mine and Ginny will have to be my chaser." Charlie replyed. Ron frowned, he wanted Ginny because of her new broom.

"Fine then I will have Bill as my chaser and Harry will be my seeker." Ron decided. Charlie gave a frown.

"Then who will be my seeker?" He gave a grin looking down at Draco.

---------

Draco froze, no way was he going to play quiditch against all the Weasel's it was murder. He had to think of an excuse fast.

"Ah..I don't play quidditch." Draco stuttered. Harry cracked up laughing and Ron started to laugh to.

"Sounds like bullocks to me Draco."Charlie replyed. i 'He called me Draco.....egh this isn't the time.' /i

"But I don't have a broom and I couldn't possibly match Potter's Firebolt series 3."

"Hmm that is true but if you have skill you can pull it off with my Firebolt, I'll use a Clean sweep. I'm only Keeping." Charlie suggested. Draco had a frown on his face but thought about it. 'B_ut imagine me beating Potter, I have had much more training, well why not.' _

Draco gave a nod and got up and Charlie flew down and gave him his Firebolt while he picked up the clean sweep that Ginny had dropped earlier.

"Take care of my Firebolt mate." Charlie said giving him a smile. "Now Mum would you please bring out the hoops and game balls."

Mrs. Weasley gave a nod as she flicked her wand and whisper some words. Three quidditch hoops appeared on each side of the field and the game balls appeared in a black chest.

"We're only playing with one Bludger right." Fred asked and Charlie gave a nod as he flew down to realise the balls.

"Ready, set, LETS PLAY!" Charlie shouted realising the balls and quikly flying into his place. The quafle flew up and Bill had caught it but Ginny easily popped it out of his arms and zoomed her way to Ron threw the quaffle into the air and then quickly swung her broom tail around so it hit the quaffle into the middle hoop.

"Wow Gin your good, your lucky to have her in your team Harry." Bill congratulated. Ginny blushed and smiled.

_'She's good,'_ Draco decided. He gave a look around for the snitch. _'What did that death eater say?, snitches stop moving when they think they're safe or they want to be chased.'_

Draco scouted around to see if he could spot a safe place where the snitch would hide.

_'Hah look at that fool Potter, flying around as fast as he can trying to find it.'_

He spotted it fluttering around in circles below him and so he flew right down in a nose dive to catch it off gaurd. It sensed Draco coming near and quickly started to zoom off across the field. Draco reared his broom and began to chase. Harry came from the other side flying towards Draco and the snitch.

_'The snitch should go right or left before we reach it.'_ Draco remembered. Harry squinted his eyes at the snitch while Draco was hoping that the snitch would go left. Draco was about 2 meters away from Harry when he turned a sharp left and Harry also turned the same way along with the snitch. They where both edging closer to it when Draco shoved Harry's broom over with his broomtail. The snitch would do the same thing as last time, right or left. He wanted to go left again but the snitch instead flew straight up and Draco quickly followed. It soon changed direction again causing Draco to do a half summersault half spin.

He was so close, he was kneeling on his broom and struggling to stay on the broom. He soon had cornered the snitch, he knew it would drop down and so he jumped of his broom only having one hand holding onto his broom and the other reaching for the snitch. The nest part happened in a blur. Harry was flying up towards him aiming for the snitch, Draco grabbed it, or thought he did as Harry tryed to snatch it too. He had to somehow get back on his broom and so he grabbed onto Harry's broom which was still flying up causing him to swing around and sit on his broom with both feet over one side. Draco gave a sigh and opened his hand.

"Caught it." Was all Draco could say. He had beaten Harry.

"That can't be right, you've never beaten Harry." Ron shouted from across the field.

"Don't push it Weasley." Draco yelled back with his teeth clenched. He flew down and dropped the broom and the snitch and went and sat beside his mother.

"Good job Draco, You did great but you had me scared dangling from your broom I don't want you doing that." Nacrissa snapped. Draco run his hands through hair and gave a wicked little laugh.

---------

Ginny couldn't believe what just happened. She saw Ron and Harry talking and flew over to them.

"Since when was he _that_ good?"Ron snapped angry. Harry blank face, he was thinking too hard. Ginny waved her hand infront of Harry's face.

"Harry, you there?" Ginny asked.

"But that's like sodding impossible, he couldn't of beat me." Harry exclaimed.

"But he did, hey at least now you got a challenge." Ginny replied kind of glad for Draco. _'I will not fall for a Malfoy, I will not fall for a Malfoy, I will not fall for a hot Malfoy.'_

"Suppose." Harry said flying down, that was enough quidditch for him today. Ron gave Ginny a weird look before following Harry down.

_'What was that for.'_ Ginny thought.

* * *

THERE we are theres a quick one fo you guys its not as exciting but it will have 2 do for now.....R&R and till next time!

SiLvA


	11. Slowy Revealing

Slowly Revealing

I'm starting this chapter not knowing wot the hell 2 write............u dunt no how anoyingly difficult it is!!!okay okay im starting ill start here i go, im going 2 start writing this chapter like rite now i will start 2 write rite bout NOW.......WAIT need 2 write the Disclaimer THEN i will start ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: i dont own these characters i blame JKR for creating the best characters in the world.

* * *

Draco awoke at 2:00 am not being able to get back to sleep he got up out of his room. He saw the carved wooden box that his mother had given him on the bedside table on his way out.

_'How'd it get on there, I swear I put it in a draw.'_

Draco went a picked it up. He looked down at what he was wearing or rather what not he was wearing as he was only in his boxers. Draco gave a sigh.

_'Why should I get changed, who'd be awake at this time anyway,'_ Draco reasured himself. He tip-toed out of his room not making a sound, he was good at sneaking I mean he IS a Malfoy. He crept down the stairs feeling for the walls as it was dark. He reached the bottom of the stairs and by then his eyes were costom to the dark, he could make out the outline of furniture and so he lay himself down on the biggest couch. He took out the wooden box and ran his fingers over the carving and the mysterious looking obsidion stones.

"NO, I WONT LET YOU HAVE HER!" a man-like voiced screamed behind him. Draco turned to find no one there, he shook his head.

_'What is wrong with me, what was that,'_ He thought. He could feel something getting warm in his hand, it was the box it had a faint glow in the stone. He brushed his hand over the warm box.

"TAKE ME INSTEAD OF HER," the same voice screamed. Now the sounds seemed like they were surrounding Draco.

"NO DEMEON PLEASE, please don't leave me, I need you I...I love you!''Another voice pleaded. It sounded like a woman to Draco, not to old acually sounded around about his age. He heard a cruel cold evil hollow laugh echo around the the room.

"How would you like to see your pitiful excuse for a companion writher in pain Demi." Someone else exclaimed. Draco was sure it was the same who laughed before.

"You're a sick pathetic bastard!" The lady spat.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME PATHETIC YOU AROGANT LITTLE WHORE!" The deep evil voice yelled now in great anger.

"She is no whore, she is ten times the person you are!" The first voice snapped.

"SHUT UP, CRUCIO!!"

Draco felt sharp pains in his guts like a thousand knifes had gone into his body trying to rip him to shreds. He tried to take air in but his lungs wouldn't allow it. As soon as Draco drop the wooden box he was back to normal but heavily breathing. He looked up to see the Weasllete looking over him with a worried and very distant look in her eyes.

--------

Ginny had woken up not being able to get back to sleep. She decided to get up and get herself a warm cup of milk to get her to sleep. As she got up she felt something grow heavy around her neck. She reached up and felt a necklass, she held the pendant up and it was the dragon one she got given in Blackstone Ally. It looked like the black obsidion had a faint glow in it. She ran her fingers slowly over it. Suddenly as fast as she noticed the necklass, she felt the hairs on the back ofher neck stick. Something didn't feel right. Ginny's room became brighter like someone put a light on. She looked around her room something was defently wrong. The furniture was slowly dissapearing making room for other things like tables with displays on them.

Her whole bedroom had transformed into a ghostly room full of dark scary objects and muggle paintings. She didn't like the feeling of this room and started to walk out of it, her steps making no sound in fact everything was silent. The whole place seemed like it was on mute. Ginny didn't like it, she began to run through corridors and rooms but stopped at the sight of people. The people were hooded, she decided to hide behind a corner. She ran around a what seemed empty corridor but ended up face to face with some more hooded men.

"Don't hurt me." Ginny screamed on instinct. No sound came out of her mouth, no response came from the hooded people. They walked right through Ginny like she was a ghost. Was she a ghost?

She decided to follow the hooded figures. They led her to a an underground chamber. She felt cold and depressed. She looked around and to the side she saw and eerie looking open door. She was drawn to it, like someone was pushing her towards it. Inside were two people. One a woman on the floor screaming, though Ginny couldn't hear the shouting she just knew. The woman, who didn't look old at all had long layered straight black hair that came up to her mid-back. Her eyes we're full as tears as her mouth moved in a pleading way. Her eyes were very strange, they were green around the outside and then it went to a hazel then to a crystal blue. There was a man tied to a black chair and he had hair just like Harry's, wild and unmanagable thick black hair. He had lots of cuts and bruises and had crystal blue eyes. As she looked at him she couldn't help but swoon and sigh. The last person was a hooded figure like the rest but with green robes.

The hooded figure lifted his wand and shot a spell at the 20 year old looking man on the chair. Ginny felt her knees weaken, they felt like jelly. She gripped her chest, it felt like her heart was being shreaded and her lungs felt tiny.

"I LOVE YOU DEMEON DON'T LEAVE ME." Ginny suddenly screamed, she fell on the ground and a tears flowed down her face.

"You said we would be together for ever, I can't live with out you. Please just don't, don't leave me." Ginny mourned uncontrolably. She din't know what to feel. The scene blacked out and Ginny opened her eyes to see Draco writhling in pain on the couch. Her stumcah gave a lurch. Silent tears flowed down her face as she stood over him.

"Ma...Malfoy?" She mummbled. Draco dropped something and opened his eyes and looked up at her.

----------

"Weaslette what are you doing here."He snapped. Ginny collapsed on the arm chair beside the couch and started to sob.

_'Oh Merlin, why is she crying? I didn't say anything. What am I suppose to do?'_ Draco thought.

"What are you crying for Weasley?" He asked, not trying to sound conserned or anything I mean why would he be right?

Ginny looked up at Draco, her chocolate eyes puffed up.

"He...He's dead, She loved him and that.. that bastard killed him." She said now full of malice and hate.

"Who are you talking about Weasley?"

"I think his name was Demeon, the're was a hooded figure who shot out a spell, She was crying she had lost the one person she loved the most. How could she live with out him now?" She explained. Draco froze. _'Demeon wasn't that the person he had heard the girl call out?.'_

"You probably think Im crazy don't you?" Ginny asked. Draco thought it was best to react normal to this so he gave a smirk. She gave a giggle. Ginny looked down at the object that Draco had dropped. She had a strange look on her face. He snatched it up and went to put it in his pocket when he remembered that he was only in his boxers and Ginny was only in a short little tank top and black short shorts. Ginny blushed and got up.

_'He is damn sexy in boxers, Merlin why do I always get stuck with the boys I can't get?'_ Ginny sighed. She got up to get herself a glass of milk. She knew her way around the house even in the dark but she didn't notice the dining table chair pulled out infront of her.

Draco heard a crash and a "OW," from Ginny, he stood up and slowly walked towards her making sure he didn't fall over something.

"Malfoy."She snapped.

"Weasl-"Draco started. He tripped over the same chair as Ginny did and end up falling over Ginny but with his reflexes he fell so both his hands were on either side of Ginny so his weight wasn't put all on her. Ginny's breath deepened as they both realized the position they were in. Draco could see Ginny's face clearly, her eyes and cheeks were still puffy from the crying. Draco couldn't help but feel a tad turned on about this.

"Umm...Mal-"Ginny was cut off by Draco's lips falling on hers hungry. _'Merlin what am I doing!'_ Draco thought. Her mouth still tasted like chocolate. His bare stumach lightly lay on her bare midriff. Draco felt his hand finding its way to her thigh and his other playing with her hair. A moan escaped Ginny's mouth, she was enjoying this. Draco gave a smirk as he trailed soft kisses down her neck. Ginny ran one had through his hair and the other gripping his back. Draco shifted slightly and knocked her ankle.

"OUCH!" Ginny winced. Draco stopped and this made Ginny frown. Draco didn't know how to react to her pain. Her never showed consideration, it wasn't in him to care.

"What did you do now?" He asked sounding emotionaless. Draco got up and Ginny rubbed her ankle.

"My ankle I think I twisted it." She whined.

"Well can you get up?" He asked.

"Don't think so." She answered. _'What am I suppose to do, pick her up and make it all better?'_ Draco thought about this, he could do the first thing I suppose. He looked down at her and sighed.

---------

Ginny looked up at him, what was he thinking?

"Malfoy what are we suppose to do." She asked with a frown. Draco just frowned back and bent down and slowly put his arms around her back and under her knees.

"What are you doing?" She snapped not sure how to respond. Draco let out a fustraited groan.

"What do you think? A Malfoy is helping a Weasley up to her room by carrying her no less and all she can ask is what he's doing." He snapped back.

"Umm...Sorry?" She mummbled. The trip up the stairs was quiet all she could do was put her arms around his neck and stare at his bare very sexy looking defined abs and chest. She took a quick glance at his face, to embarrases to look at him eye to eye. His hair was out of place like it had been before. His body felt warm and soft, she gave a sigh. _'What am I thinking? Maybe its just harmones, yea that's it.'_

----------

_'What am I doing? Helping a Weasley up to her ROOM. It must be the lack of sex that must be it, but damn she is easy on the lips and body.'_ Draco thought. His thoughts were too deep to notice Ginny constantly glancing at him. When they arived at the door of Ginny's room she reached for te door handle and opened it. Draco slowly walked into the girly looking room. There were posters and drawings stuck all over the room, he could only see the outlines as it was too dark to see them properly. He walked over the the bed and lay her down. She smiled up at him and Draco smirked back. He turned to leave but something grabbed onto his wrist. He looked down to see Ginny's long elagent hands.

-----------

_'What am I doing, what am I suppose to say, hey I have a necklass that's like your box.'_ She argued in her mind. She noticed the box still in Draco's hand it had special obsidian stones like hers.

"What is it Weaslette?" He asked.

"Umm, that bo- acually never mind," Ginny stuttered. "Umm, thanks for helping me up here."

"Don't read to much into it, a one time thing Weasley."He answered. Ginny gave a sigh and nodded. _'Typical Malfoy.'_

He looked down at there hands. Ginny took her hand off and suddenly her hand went ice cold and so did her necklass, she could feel it.

Draco's hands felt like ice as he walked off, he shook the feeling off. i 'She wanted to know about the box, and I want to know about that necklass.' /i Draco entered his room and crawled under the blankets and feel into a dreamless sleep, the box still in his hands.

Ginny gave a sigh and pulled the blankets over her, she felt colder. _'Hey I didn't get my cup of warm milk,'_ She remembered. But no matter she had gotten a mouthfull of honey instead.

* * *

Yes I no this ws a short chapter but it is crucial to the plot, theorys thoughts reviews pwease!!!

Hope you liked it! more shall be in sooner or later

SiLvA


	12. Get out of my face

well its another one of those chapters when I have no clue what I'm going to write, I'm sorry about my story not being updating, so I give you this chapter now, I'm sorry!

Disclaimer: you know what's supposed to be here.

* * *

"Hurry now, the Ministry Van has to be returned by 12 noon." Arthur ushered. Ginny, her mother and father, Narcissa and ofcourse Draco were going into Diagon Ally again. Draco and Ginny had stayed out of each others way since the event two days ago. They both felt like they should forget it but secretly inside they found something bothering them about that night. They entered the Van, Arthur in the front. In the middle Molly and Narcissa and in the back Ginny and Draco.

_'Gees great it's a 20 minute drive from here, my mum HAD to ask to drive there,'_ Ginny thought with a sigh. She crossed her arms and stared outside the window. The van wasn't that big either and while the adults were happily chatting amongst themselves their children were finding the most comfortable spot in the seat with out making contact.

"Move over Weaslette." Draco snapped. Ginny stayed in her position.

"Oh, sorry is this bothering you Malfoy?" She asked sweetly. Draco gave a growl and slid down in his seat and opened his legs wide like most guys would in a seat.

---------

_'If she wants to be uncomfortable for the next 20 minutes, I'll make her uncomfortable.'_ Draco thought with a smug smile. Little did Draco know that Ginny was thinking the exact same thing. She slid off her sandals and put her feet up on the seat crossing her legs. Her knee made contact with Draco's thigh causing the area to warm up.

_'What in Merlin's name is wrong, with me? Every time I make contact with the blasted girl she warms my insides up.'_ Draco slightly moved to the side so his leg wasn't making contact with Ginny anymore. Ginny blushed a bit but Draco didn't worry about that his was preoccupied with the fact that now his leg had turned to ice. He felt his carved box in his pocket go cold. Draco gave a quick glance over to Ginny neck, she was wearing that same necklace again, and she was holding the pendant in her hand.

"You're rather idiotic for a Ravenclaw, Black," A voice spat. Draco looked over to Ginny, her eyes were looking straight at the back of the seat in front of her and they had a cloudy look in them like she wasn't aware of her surroundings.

"It's a Slytherin and Ravenclaw outside around the lake," She whispered. Draco looked at her confused, she was talking out loud to herself then it suddenly hit him, she was talking about Demi and Demeon.

_'But how would she know about them?'_ Draco's thoughts were cut off when the voices came up again.

"Why do you call me by my last name Valentine?" A girl asked, she sounded like Demi. The boy gave a chuckle.

"Did you not just call me by my last name?" He mocked.

"Yes only because you call me by my last name, so answer my question."

"I do not know of an answer, do you have to question everything I do?" he asked.

"I do not!" She snapped. The boy gave another chuckle.

"So what are you doing out here i Demi /i ," He asked saying 'Demi' in a teasing way.

"I like the lake, staring into the water it seems to calm me down not that you would know Demeon." She answered.

"I ca not believe I am saying this to a Ravenclaw who deserves to be in Gryffindor but yes I understand, that's why I come out here, to think." Demeon sighed.

Draco waited for more but there was just silence, I suppose that was it for now. He looked over to Ginny who was also brought back, but from what?

---------

Ginny felt herself being hurled to another place much like taking a portkey. She was standing outside the Hogwarts Lake where she saw two people. They were the same people she saw last time this happened. The girl was in Ravenclaw and the Boy was in Slytherin, she wished she knew the girls name, she knew the boys was Demeon.

"It's a Slytherin and Ravenclaw outside around the lake," She whispered.

They were talking to each other. The girl was shorter than the boy by half a foot. Ginny felt butterflies in her stomach she couldn't help but have a huge stupid grin on her face. She was lunged back after both characters had stopped talking and were both looking out onto lake. She gave a giggle.

"What is it Weaslette?" Draco asked.

"You know Demeon seems like you." She whispered not sure why she said what she did but she did.

"I could say the same thing about you and Demi, she does belong in Gryffindor." He said with a smirk. They both stopped and stared at each other.

"How?" She said absolutely shocked.

"It seems we are hearing the same voices Weaslette."

"Voices?" Ginny asked. Draco had a confused look on his face.

"uuuh, you know the voices of Demi Black and Demeon Valentine?" He exclaimed.

"Malfoy, I have visions with no sound." she explained. Malfoy looked down in thought.

"Then how did you know that his name was Demeon?"

"umm, that night I had a vision that some dark figure was torturing Demeon and I don't know a rush of emotions came to me and I blurted out his name, but I didn't know of his last name or the girls full name." She explained. There was a silence.

"Well this is the weirdest, awkward silence I've been in." Draco said bluntly. Ginny let go of her pendant and crossed her arms again.

"Why though?" She asked. "And _us_ two out of all people!?!"

---------

_'Should I just tell her I think it's something to do with my box and her necklace?'_ Draco argued in his head. He gave Ginny a shrug. _'Not yet first I need more proof.'_

The van came to a halt.

"How did we get here so fast mother, it's only been 5 minutes?" Draco asked puzzled.

"Well it certainly felt like with me but no we've been driving for 20 minutes." She answered exiting out. He looked over to Ginny who was also confused.

"They must take a very long time in real life, the visions and voices I mean." Ginny guessed. He gave a slow nod and quietly hopped out. Ginny followed.

"You four can floo home I'm going to take the van back, oh and here you are Gin dear." Author said throw a pouch over to Ginny. "Just don't tell the boys."

Ginny opened the bag and looked inside with her jaw dropping.

"There must be at least two hundred galleons in here!" Ginny gasped. "Sh-Shop-Shopping spree."

She ran off to the nearest shop leaving her mother with her hands on her hips shaking her head and his mother with a smug smirk on her face. Draco walked over to her and quietly whispered in her ear.

"Mother, I need to ask you about the box."

She gave him a nod.

"Molly you go ahead with out me, I'll meet you back here in 20 minutes," She suggested, Molly gave a nod and headed off to search for Ginny. "So what did you want to ask me?"

"Well what do you know about the box, its history?"

"All I know is what my grandmother told me, she's the one who passed it down to me. Your grandmother didn't have a great relationship with her mother." Narcissa started.

"Yeah, what did your grandmother tell you?"

"She said that it's been passed down through the Black's for generations, many centuries. She also told me that who ever owns it a part of their soul, their spirit and energy gets put into the box, specifically those black obsidian orbs, as you know obsidian in the wizardry world is a very powerful precious material." She explained. Draco took out the box and ran his hands over the black stones; a shiver ran down his spine.

"Do know anything about the first owner?" Draco quizzed. Narcissa thought for awhile and shook her head.

"The Black's date back to thousands of years ago, they're very old, well respected people. You are one to more than you are a Malfoy though you don't see it."

"Oh mother one more question, why are we here if my father can find us easily?"

Narcissa pointed to an issue of this mornings Daily Prophet outside a shop. Draco walked over and looked over the front page; it has pictures of his father and a few of his work colleges.

**_Disappearance of Ministry workers_**

He didn't need to read anymore, his father and the rest of the Death Eaters working at the Ministry had gone to prepare and train for the next year or so, that's what he had found out at the meeting he attended.

"Now come Draco we will get some money from Gringrotts and get you your things."

_'Why hasn't he come for me? Does he care for me?'_ Draco thought, even though he despised his father he still couldn't help but feel a bit of neglection.

--------

Ginny practically ran onto Madam Milkins clothes shop. She looked through the racks and picked out lots of outfits she remembered trying on and wanting, including some very naughty lingerie. The assistant shop keeper raised an eyebrow at her. She heard the bell of the shop ring as some enter. She turned around to look but only to quickly turn back around and blush.

Draco had walked in and was now slowly walking past Ginny; he glanced at the desk where the lady was adding the prices of the lingerie together. He then looked up at Ginny with a cocked eyebrows and a very devious smirk on his face. Ginny turned to block the view of the counter.

"I see the little Weasley is growing up, my my what would your mother say?" Draco drawled. Ginny was now red from head to toe.

"Oh sod off Malfoy." Ginny snapped. Draco held his hand over his heart and put a fake look of hurt on his face.

"You cut me deep Virginia I was merely stating how maturely you are becoming," He mocked.

"Would you like the lingerie to be put in a separate bag Miss Weasley?" The lady at the counter asked obviously on purpose as she was annoyed at Ginny. Ginny turned her back to Malfoy and nodded at the lady who neatly put the clothing in the bags.

"That will be 89 galleons please."

Ginny gave her the amount and was about to walk out when she spotted the most gorgeous dress had seen. It was metallic silver and around the waist and poking out from the back was a beautiful green silk bow. It would come down to touch the floor and it had a long spilt up the side, it was strapless. The whole dress sparkled; she walked over and looked at the price tag. Her eyes popped open.

_'350 GALLEONS'Ginny_ screamed in her head. She gave a sigh.'_Well if I'm not going to buy it I might as well try it on.'_

She took it off the rack and entered the single changing room.

----------

Draco slowly shifted the shirts across the rack in search of some to his liking. He heard the footsteps of someone enter the shop, he froze.

_'What in Merlin's name, why does Pansy Pugface have to be here, can't let her see me.'_

He ran off to the back of the shop, he stopped at the changing rooms.

_'Perfect.'_

He slipped through the curtain and let out a sigh of relief.

"Malfoy, What _are_ you doing, _get out_ " Someone snapped. Draco turned to be face to face with the Weaslette. He put a stupid smirk on his face. Ginny only had the bottom half of a dress on, while the top half only with a bra on and her face was going red very fast.

"Made you Blush twice within in 10 minutes!" He whispered with a soft chuckle, Ginny gave a gasped and covered herself with the top half of the dress.

"You still haven't told me what you're doing." Ginny growled. Draco decided to have some fun. He stepped closer and slid his arms around her waist.

"You know I've missed the way you kissed me that night before." He whispered in her ear trying not to laugh. He looked down at her; she had a look of confusing and lust. Ginny was slowly edging away but Draco was too quick as he softy pushed her against the wall of the changing room. He brought his hand down to her thigh and slowly stroked it.

"Draco...." She drawled. Draco couldn't stop teasing her; he put his finger over her lips to stop her from talking. Then it happened again, Draco's insides were on fire just like before, the immense heat filled his body.

_'Damn this girl.'_

"You've been in there for long enough lady, get out." A whiney voice snapped.

"Shit." Draco hissed, he put his lips near Ginny's ear, it was his last resort. "Help, it's Pugface Pansy."

Ginny bit her bottom lip and gave a nod, Draco stepped away and a shiver ran down his spine, he had gone frigid cold.

"Is ANYONE even in there?" Pansy snapped.

"Yes actually there is I'll be out in a moment." Ginny answered

----------.

Ginny needed to get changed; she realized she was still wearing half a dress she didn't own. She twirled Draco around to face away from her. He understood straight away, well Ginny hoped he did. She unzipped the dress and slid it off, her heat was thumping hard and fast against her chest. She quickly put on her clothes on. Now she had to get Draco out with out Pansy knowing. She looked around the small space, nope nothing to help her. She had to tackle this in a different way. She grabbed Draco by the shoulders and pushed him to the back of the changing room and motioned for him to stay, he gave a nod.

"I'll distract, you run!" She whispered in his ear just loud enough for him to hear. Ginny slid out of the changing room and snapped the curtain shut. Pansy gave her a half smirk and a confused look.

"Fancy seeing you here Weasley, shouldn't you be in a hand me down shop?" She said crossing her arm.

"You sure you should be talking to the daughter of the Minister of Magic like that?" She replied. Pansy frowned. Ginny put a face of shock and pointed out side the shop window.

"What Weasley?"

"Draco, he walked past, I heard he had disappeared!" Ginny explained. I only Fred and George were here they would be proud of her cunning ways. Pansy turned around and raced out the shop.

"Malfoy run now!" Ginny snapped before she raced after Pansy. Pansy was looking around frantically.

---------

"Malfoy run now!" Ginny snapped. Draco heard her run off after Pansy he poked his head of the curtain on the changing room and looked around.

_'Right coast is clear!'_

Draco stepped out and started to make his way to he door, he could see Ginny and Pansy arguing, he laughed at this. Pansy turned to face the store and Draco ducked behind a rack of clothes.

"Crap." He whispered to himself. He looked back up ad saw Pansy walking down the road and Ginny giving a sigh, he took this as his opportunity so he ran out and stopped around the bend. Ginny soon came up to Draco scowling.

"That girl is a menace to society, you owe me Malfoy!" Ginny blabbered. Draco gave her a smirk and nod.

"That was an okay job Weaslette." He thanked, well his way of thanking. Ginny flashed him a smile.

--------

_'Okay so now what, do I ask him about the changing room.'_

"Um, Draco in-, "She started but was cut off by Malfoy.

"I was getting away from pugface, I was just teasing Weaslette," Draco answered the question that Ginny didn't finish. Ginny had a look of disappointment on her face she looked down so he wouldn't see but nothing could hide from Draco as Ginny figured out.

"Right, so should I ask you my next question or can you figure that out too," Ginny said crossing her arms.

"Sorry to disappoint you Weaslette but my mind reading powers don't work all the time," Draco answered sarcastically. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha," She mocked. "Anyway what are we going to do about the visions and voices?"

"Absolutely nothing, I have more important things to worry about," Draco answered. Ginny had a look of shock.

"Malfoy, voices and visions aren't a good sign it's not something you ignore." Ginny exclaimed. Draco scowled and started to walk off.

_'I can't believe the nerve of this idiot.'_

"Malfoy, _don't_ you walk away from me, get back here!" Ginny snapped. Ginny saw Draco clench his fist. She had got Malfoy mad, he whirled around stomped up to her and put his face an inch from Ginny's.

"First of all Weasley, never _ever_ demand something from a Malfoy. Second, I can ignore anything I want. Third, those bloody voices and visions are the memories of a Black from the past, and Demeon's memories were probably put in that pendant." Draco growled. Ginny backed away, her bottom lip was quivering.

"Oh Merlin don't tell me your going to cry!" Draco snapped. Ginny's eyes were starting to glaze over.

_'Not again,'_ She thought before everything blacked out.

Draco saw Ginny's eyes glazing over.

_'Another one, this is just plain sodding stupid.'_

His thoughts were cut off by the sight of Ginny staggering around, she was going to fall. He raced over and caught her from her back as she started to fall backwards. Draco sat down on the concrete paving and laid Ginny on his knees.

_'Stupid Weasley.'_

"Demeon how could you be so cruel, you have a heart of bloody ice." Demi snapped. Draco heard Demeon give a groan.

"Get out of my sight Black." Demeon snapped back. "You are an idiotic Mudblood lover, just you wait the new dark lord will get rid of and you filth friends."

"You make yourself seem like your better than everyone else, like some how being a pureblood makes you more powerful. You are the filth, you and all your family. I don't know what you try to prove by saying that!" Demi spat. Draco could feel a pang of hurt, like someone had hurt him in a weak place.

"Most of the Muggle borns are twice the person you are! They are all academically higher than you!!" Demi continued.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE BLACK." Demeon yelled. "I DON NOT CARE OF YOUR VIEWS!"

Draco could feel furry and hurt, he felt like throwing something. He could hear Demi running sobbing.

"Demi, if only you knew" Demeon whispered to himself. Draco looked down at Ginny she was brought back, she was crying. Great.

"Get off, and stop crying." Draco snapped. Ginny got off and sat down beside him.

"I can't." She replied between the sobs. Draco frowned at this.

"Why not."

"I think they're Demi's feelings not mine. What happened?" Ginny asked.

"They were arguing about Mudblood's, Demeon yelled at her...." Draco explained. Ginny had calmed down; she had stopped crying much to Draco's relief.

"Malfoy we have-"

"We don't have to do a sodding thing, well I'm not." Draco snapped, he felt the feelings he had during the time he heard the voices.

_'Are these feelings Demeon's?'_

"But Malfoy," Ginny whined, she turned to come face to face with him. Draco gave a groan of annoyance and stood up

"Get out of my face Weasley," Draco yelped walking off, leaving Ginny fuming.

hr

There we are, I was going to extend but I need to get to sleep. Hope you like sorry about the wait I'm writing more often now. I'll try to update more often. Please review and encourage me, I'd love to hear how you think I portrayed the characters, are Demi and Demeon are good characters! LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!! Xoxo SiLvA


	13. Do me a favour

Brace yourselves this might be the chapter where I get them to school. Wish me even more luck!

Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters; I use them for my evil purpose.

* * *

Ginny awoke with a huge yawn; she was having a girl chat with Hermione all last night. They were of course talking about school since today was the day they would be going. Ginny looked over, Hermione ad already gotten up and it seemed like all her gear was packed. She looked at the clock on her bed side table and her eyes popped open, it was 10:00 am!

_'Didn't anybody think of waking me up?'_ Ginny thought as she jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs. The house was empty, literally empty. There was no furniture.

"MUM!" She screamed. No answer came. "DAD, CHARLIE, RON, FRED, GEORGE, CISSA."

It was so silent and cold, so very cold. Her insides felt like ice. She started to run through the house. She flung open all the doors; nothing was there, not even a dust bunny. She ran outside and froze. It was _snowing_??

She heard some ones footsteps trudging along the snow, she looked around and she saw a dark figure walking away from her slowly into the distance. She ran after it.

"Wait, I need help." She yelled out to it. The person turned around. It wasn't human.

"Dementor?" She whispered to herself. She hugged herself, no wonder it was so cold. It was slowly gliding towards her; everything beneath its tattered cloak was turning into ice. She felt all the happiness being sucked out of herself. She fell to the ground and started to shiver. She heard a girl crying in her head.

"Tom you're hurting me, let me go." She heard the little girls' voice whined timidly. It was her voice; it was her down at the chamber of secrets.

"It's time to rot away like the filth you are little Weasley." Tom hissed.

Ginny tried not to think of all her bad memories, but she couldn't fight it, she had never been up against a Dementor. She forced her hands to search her pockets, the closer the Dementor was the weaker she became. She found what she was looking for, she took out her wand. The Dementor was so close now, just a few meters away.

"Ex...Expecto Patronum." Ginny stuttered at the Dementor with her wand raised at it. A little wisp of white light was the only thing that came out from her wand. The Dementor was now hovering over her.

"VIRGINIA WEASLEY!!" Her mothers' voice screeched in her mind. "THAT DRESS IS A FAMILY HEIRLOOM!"

Another horrible memory, the day she got angry at her mother and tore her dress that was passed down through many generations. Her mother didn't talk to her or forgive her for three weeks. She would cry herself to sleep every night until the night her mother started to talk to her again.

Ginny was now numb and she stated to see black dots in front of her.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A voice shouted. She could feel the shadow of the Dementor cower away.

"Ginny, are you okay?" That same voice again. She looked up and waited for her vision to go back to normal.

"Charlie, is that you??" She asked looking up at that familiar face. She saw Charlie smile down at her. She gave a blink and looked back up to Charlie; he had now changed into Ron.

"Ginny I'm here its okay," Ron assured. Ginny was now confused.

"Where did Charlie go?" She asked giving another blink. Ron was no more and now Fred and George were standing before her.

"Hey Gin-bear," Fred greeted.

"We are all worried about you." George said with a worried frown. Ginny was trying to stand up but it seemed gravity had the better of her. She had no strength; no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stand.

"Can you guys help me up," She whined. "This is freaky enough as it is."

When she looked up she saw Bill, Percy and her dad all holding there hands out.

"Just-"Bill started.

"Grab-"Percy continued.

"Our hands," Her dad finished. Ginny reached for her dads hand but her hand went straight through his. She looked at her hand, it looked solid but when she looked up at everyone else they looked like ghosts.

"What's going on??" Ginny said with a pleading voice.

"What's wrong Ginny, having trouble standing up?" A cold voice mocked. She looked up to lock eyes with a familiar dark face, that of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Tom what's the hell is going on?" She snapped. Tom gave a frown.

"Temper Weasley, control it," Tom snapped back. Ginny was getting angry.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO; I WILL NEVER LISTEN TO YOU AGAIN!!" Ginny yelled. She raised her wand at Tom with hate boiling up in her.

"Threatening me little Weasley? You wouldn't have the guts to hit me with a spell." Tom said with a cold cruel laugh. Ginny's wand hand was shaking

"Admit it Weasley, deep down you still love me." Tom drawled.

"Never, you are filth and filth can never be loved!" She spat at him. Tom gave a growl; he raised his hand to strike Ginny. She flinched and closed her eyes as you do to ready yourself for the hurt.

"VOLATILIS ADURO," A voice shouted. Ginny looked up for the hundredth time. Tom was hit by the spell and now he had disappeared, Harry was standing where Tom had been.

"Did he hurt you Gin?" Harry asked. Ginny shook her head.

"Ginny, can you do me a favour," Harry asked with a sweet smile on his face. Ginny smiled back up and gave a nod.

"Please wake up," He pleaded. Ginny gave him a look of confusion. Everything blacked out. She found herself on her bed again.

_'It was all a dream, it felt so real.'_

Ginny sat up and adjusted her eyes to the dark. Hermione wasn't in her bed; she looked over to the door and found it slightly open. Ginny's breathing became deeper. She looked around the room.

"Who's there?" She whispered. She heard muffled footsteps and out from the corner was...

"Malfoy??" She gasped. He didn't answer but instead strode over to her; he was only in his green silk boxers. He got on the bed so his body was hugging Ginny's. Before Ginny had time to react his lips were firmly over hers. Ginny was taken by surprise but gradually adjusted herself to the situation. She kissed back with force. Draco stopped and Ginny gave displeased frown.

"Virginia, can you wake up please!" He snapped. Ginny just gave him a look of shock. Next thing she knew she was on the seat of a compartment of the Hogwarts Express. She quickly jolted up to hit her head on something.

"Wrong time to get up Weasley," Ginny looked up at Draco.

"You're the one who told me to wake up or is this another dream and you're going to change into Merlin and he will proclaim his undying love for his feet?" Ginny rambled.

"What_ are_ you on about?" Draco asked. Ginny blushed.

"So it's not a dream."

"Not last time I checked." Draco replied. "Gees you head butted me hard enough didn't you."

Draco raised his arm causing Ginny to flinch and closed her eyes just like she did before Tom nearly hit her.

"Please don't hit me Tom." Ginny blurted out to Draco.

"I wasn't going to hit you, Weasley I think that head butt affected her brain, who's Tom?" Draco asked.

"No one." Ginny answer too quickly. Ginny looked around, she was on the couch.

'I_'m on the Hogwarts Express, not at home, we left home 3 hours ago and I'm on the train, and what is Draco here for.'_ She thought to herself, she looked up at him. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"What are you here for Malfoy?" She asked yawning.

"Getting away from pug face as usual I thought this compartment was empty," Draco explained, his voice seemed distant.

---------

"Tom Riddle?" Draco whispered to her. He had no idea why he was curious about her blurting out Tom. Ginny looked at him trying not show any emotion but he could see the fear in her eyes.

"What about him?" Ginny replied looking down. He gave a sigh. _'This might take a while,'_ He thought taking a seat on the seat opposite her.

"You thought I was going to strike you and you called me Tom, do you mean Tom Riddle?" He asked completely serious now.

"I don't know why I called you Tom, Malfoy I just did okay there's no reason behind it," She answered trying to make it sound convincing.

"You're a terrible liar Weaslette."

"Why do you want to know Malfoy, why would you care?" Ginny snapped nearly spitting out venom. "Do you care because it might have something to do with V..Volde- He who should rot in hell?"

Draco was taken back. _'why do I care? Why should I she's just a Weasley and the dark lord is just a disgrace,'_ Then it hit Draco the clues were so obvious.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware," He stated. Weasley was now shivering. "There was a girl taken down there, that girl was you?"

"So what if I knew that, that diary was bad news. Tom was my friend he was nice to me, everyone thought I was strange because I was in love with Harry Potter. He told me to do things, he _made_ me Malfoy. I unleashed basilisk on the school I could of _killed_ someone. He's a monster, he's not human," Ginny sobbed. She had just blurted out her deepest darkest secret to a Malfoy. Draco didn't know what to say; for once he felt more pity towards her than to himself. In a way he could sympathise with her, he i had /i seen the dark lord.

"He is most certainly _not_ human Weasley trust me on that and don't worry I don't intend to spread your confession."

Ginny looked up to him, she had tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Have you met him before?" Ginny asked her eyes wide with confusion and fear.

"You will tell this to not a soul you here me Weasley," He hissed, Ginny gave a nod.

"Yeah I've seen him before, he murdered a man before my very eyes, he came up to me, I was face to face with him, he is a mutated fuck," He spat. Ginny suddenly turned white and backed away from Malfoy as much as she could.

"It was a Death Eater meeting wasn't it?" Ginny stuttered. She was shaking uncontrollably with fear. Draco could see the look of disgust in her eyes; he felt a pang of hurt in him. _'She thinks I am a Death Eater,'_

Draco pulled up hid sleeves and stuck out his arms and turned them around. She gave a sigh of relief and sat back on the coach.

"But will you ever?" She asked. Draco gave a shrug.

"I would never out of free will, it's like condemning your self to death," Draco reassured. "You know Weasley your not half bad."

Ginny gave a small smile and a giggle.

"Well Malfoy you're not as sufferable as you used to be, I can actually have a conversation with you."

----------

_'A Malfoy and a Weasley having a civilized conversation there's something you don't see everyday,'_ Ginny thought with a laugh. There was a silence between them; she reached up for her pendant. She looked at the stone; it looked like a light was dancing inside it. She looked up at Draco who held out the box she had seen a while ago. Ginny felt the compartment slowly disappear, her stomach gave a lurch and she felt herself being hurled somewhere.

_'Great another one,'_ Ginny thought looking around to see where the familiar faces of Demeon and Demi were. She was in a corridor; it looked new and very similar to something.

_'This is Hogwarts!_'she realised. She looked down the corridor to see Demi stomping down positively fuming; she was looking at Ginny, or through her? Ginny turned to see Demeon stomping down towards Demi, she decided to step away. Demeon and Demi started to shout at each other. Ginny felt hate boil up inside of her, she felt angry towards Demeon. Demi gave Demeon a punch square in the jaw, he stumbled back and Demi walked off he fists clenched. Ginny was now lurched back to the compartment where she locked eyes with Malfoy.

-----------

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THE MANNER IN WHICH YOU ARE BEHAVING VALENTINE!!" Demi screamed. Draco was getting angry at her.

_'What right does she have to yell at him? This was all her fault. Wait what am I talking about, whose thoughts are these?_' Draco thought puzzled.

"THIS IS INTIRELY YOUR FAULT BLACK." Demeon yelled back.

"YOU ARE THE FOOL WHO INSISTED ON LETTING THE HIPPOGRIFF OUT!!" Demi snapped. Draco was really pissed off now.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO FRIGHTENED IT!" Demeon snapped back.

"I WOULD NOT HAVE FRIGHTENED IT IF YOU DID NOT LET IT OUT!" Demi rebuttled.

"YOU BLAMED THE WHOLE INCIDENT ON ME" Demeon accused.

"YOU ALSO BLAMED THE WHOLE INCIDENT ON ME," Demi mimicked. Demeon gave a groan.

"Just go back to the damned dirt home you belong in," He insulted; Draco heard a punch being thrown. _'I wonder who hit-,'_ Draco's thoughts were cut off as he felt pain in his jaw; this explained it all to Draco. He heard no more so it was over but to make sure he looked up at Ginny's eyes which were no longer glazed over but staring right at him.

"What did that stupid Valentine do now?" Ginny asked full of malice. Draco threw her a furious look which she gladly returned.

"He didn't do a thing it was all Demi's fault, she frightened a Hippogriff," Draco snapped. Ginny rolled her eyes which made himself very irritated.

"Well by the way Demi hit Demeon it did not seem like her fault," She said starting to yell.

"Don't raise your voice at me," He growled. Ginny let out a frustrated scream standing up.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She yelled at him. Draco stood up too.

"STOP YELLING YOU STUPID WEASLEY!" He yelled back. Ginny flexed her hand and drew her wand. Draco drew out his. Instead of casting a spell He turned and exited the compartment in rage leaving Ginny muttering to herself in anger. Some lower years were staring at him in a confused manner. Draco gave them the most evil stare.

"WHAT'S SO INTERESTING ABOUT ME THAT GIVES YOU AN EXCUSE TO STARE LIKE LITTLE STUPID IDIOTS," He growled. The poor kids who were yelled at scurried off probably to tell there friends of his sudden out burst. Draco opened the compartment he first saw, the one a few compartments down from Ginny's one. He was hoping it was a Slytherin but not Pansy. He was in luck he saw Blaise sprawled over the seat engrossed in a quiditch magazine. He didn't seem to care someone had entered.

"Get out," Blaise snapped. Draco ignored him and lay on the seat across from him. Blaise threw the magazine to the side and looked up at Draco.

"Oh it's you Drakeeeeyyy," He drawled teasing him. I suppose Blaise was like the closest thing he had to a real friend right now, he wasn't his friend because he was a powerful wizard with a powerful last name he was simply friends with him because of who he is.

"Shut up Blaise," Draco snapped. Blaise put on a hurt face.

"Oh but Drakey I am madly in love with you, how could you be so mean, maybe if I shag you senseless you will feel better," Blaise mocked. Draco gave his friend a sneer.

"She hasn't come by has she?" Draco said asking about Pansy. Blaise gave shook his head with a shrug.

"She'll come by sooner or later," Blaise pointed out. Draco gave a groan of frustration.

"Oh Drakey I need you now, please shag me you big hunk of man," Blaise said mimicking Pansy's voice. Draco stood up.

"I've had enough of you Blaise," Draco groaned exiting the compartment in search for the food cart. Blaise smirked at him.

"You'll come crawling back Drakey, I know you love me," He said as in a farewell tone.

--------

Ginny sat back down furious, suddenly the compartment door slid open. Pansy was standing there frustrated as hell.

"Where is Draco?" She snapped. Ginny crossed her arms.

"I couldn't fucking care less now go away," Ginny snapped. Pansy glared at her with hate.

"You are a stupid Weasel," Pansy snapped back, she was asking for a brawl.

"That's the best you could come up with pug face?" Ginny drawled with a smirk. Pansy gave her a strange look.

"If I do say so myself Weasel Draco seemed to have rubbed off on you," Pansy snarled. Ginny was taken back, she had just accused of acting like a Malfoy.

"I am _nothing_ like that slimy big headed dick face!" Ginny said standing back up. Pansy crossed her arms and gave Ginny a frown.

"Don't talk about Draco like that, he's a hundred times the person you are," Pansy said trying to defend Draco. Ginny gave snort passing by Pansy. She didn't feel like talking to Pansy.

Ginny stomped out of the compartment only to collide into someone a few steps down the aisle. Both bodies gave a groan of anger as they stood.  
  
"WATCH IT!" Ginny yelled. She looked up to the pale face of Draco Malfoy which only caused her to anger more. They both let out a heavy sigh of frustration.  
  
"YOU slammed into ME!" Draco screeched. Ginny put her hand on her hip.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too weasel."  
  
"Ferret."  
  
"Red headed fire bitch!"  
  
"Pale faced fuck!"  
  
"Merlin I have no patients for this," Draco snapped. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"YOU started it."  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"Stop it!" Draco yelped.  
  
"Go away!" Ginny yelped back.  
  
"Fine." They both said in unison. They headed off in opposite directions with there teeth clenched. _'Wait wrong way, stupid Ferret.'_ Ginny turned around and stomped back towards Draco who also had turned and was heading towards Ginny. Both their shoulders rammed into each other in hatred.  
  
"I hate you," They mumbled in unison once again.

* * *

well I need sleep I TOLDU ID GET THEM TO THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS I will do the second part of this later I thought I'd give you guys this for now hope you like feel free to review please I'd really LOVE to know your opinions I love reviews that acualy compliment characters or parts of the chapter not just "OMG I LOVE IT MORE MORE" I love them but I like to know more!! Thank you hugz to all XoXoX SiLvA


End file.
